Death Operation
by kichikuri61
Summary: It's time to meet the truth, Motonari.
1. We're The Operators

DEATH OPERATION

A Sengoku Basara Fanfic

Presented by: kichikuri61

Genres: Supernatural, Adventure, Sex, Humour

Rate: M

Audiences: "Misi mbak, kok fic yang pertama belum lanjut?"

Me: *nyalain mic* "Uhum...jadyi gini lhow masy...mbaks...karena authorsnya lagyi absiyh supply idenyas makanywas ngetik fics baru lagyi..." *ngomong ala Love Laura (baca: Cinta Laura)*

Audiences: "Tentang apa tuh?"

Motochika: *teriak dari kursi penonton* "NGOMONGNYA BIASA AJA KALI!"

Me: *ngomong kembali biasa* "Jadi gini...mau pake english, tangrish (tangerang english), ato ENGRISH?"

Masamune: *angkat tangan* "ENGRISH! USE ENGRISH! You see?"

Me: "...Mak lu tuh You see...Ok, I use English for the opening...once upon a time—"

Motochika: "YAH! PAKE ACARA GITUAN LAGI! PULANG LAH!"

Me: "Cot lu. So, once upon a time, there's a world called the Underground. It is a place where most evils and demons gather together. They hunt, kill, kidnap people—"

Keiji: "Misi, neng. Ngomongnya bisa pake bahasa yang mudah dimengerti gak? Abang gak ngerti nih."

Me: "...("You want to me to continue or not?") and serve those people as their meals—"

Masamune: "WE'RE DOOMED!" *nangis bombay*

Kojuuro: "Ma...masamune-sama..."

Ieyasu: "Dokuganryuu-! Berhentilah..!"

Me: "FINE! JUST READ THE WHOLE STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO READ IT FOR YOU!" *lempar micnya ke Masamune*

* * *

Chapter 1: We're The Operators

**Underground Hell**

Dunia yang tidak akan pernah terbayang sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan neraka yang kebanyakan orang tahu, ini adalah neraka yang teknologi yang sudah berkembang disini seperti komunikasi dan akses internet. Gedung yang tersebar di seluruh neraka ini tidak membuat rasa sesak seperti dunia biasanya. Merah bagaikan darah segar adalah simbol dunia ini. Pergilah ke dalamnya, maka kalian akan menemukan suatu tempat dimana semua jiwa yang tidak diinginkan berkumpul disana. Untuk dikonsumsi oleh para iblis. Di sebelah tempat itu, terlihat gedung besar setinggi 18 lantai, yang diberi nama 'Execution of Angels'. Terlihat seperti gedung kantor biasa, tapi jasa yang disediakan bukanlah jasa yang bisa diambil kebanyakan orang. Ini adalah jasa dimana nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Jasa yang tidak boleh diambil oleh orang yang masih memiliki rasa iba. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang berbahaya. Jasa ini memerintahkan orang-orang yang ditugaskan untuk 'mengirim' manusia-manusia yang terpilih ke neraka dan menjadikan mereka sebagai sumber tenaga dunia yang menyeramkan ini untuk terus hidup. Pekerjaan ini disebut dengan "Death Operation", dan pekerjaan ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para "Death Operators" dari berbagai kalangan iblis seperti Incubi, Werewolves, Vampires, Mummies dan yang lainnya. Setting pun mengarah ke sebuah ruangan kerja besar dan terlihat seseorang berada di dalamnya. Dia adalah pemimpin dari jasa "Death Operation".

"..." sang boss masih berdiam diri duduk di kursinya. Melihat data orang sambil meminum 'blood of Maria', wine merah darah kesukaannya. Terlihat didepannya lima orang Death Operators yang dipanggil olehnya untuk memberikan hasil laporan misi. Mereka terlihat mengenakan jaket hitam dan pin motif bercorak juga headphone untuk masing-masing dengan warna yang berbeda. Setting tempat yaitu ruang kantor yang cukup luas dengan dinding berwarna merah darah para perawan yang diisi sofa dan jacuzzi, juga kulkas di dekat pintu masuknya yang jika dibuka berisi banyak wine miliknya dan meja kerja milik boss mereka dan terihatlah papan nama diatas meja kerja tersebut, "Matsunaga Hisahide".

Matsunaga melepas kacamatanya sambil terus melihat data yang diberikan oleh kelima Death Operators. Setelah 17 menit membaca, Matsunaga langsung menutup laporannya.

"Kerja bagus, Incubi. Sebagai penghargaan, kalian boleh memakai jacuzzi di ruanganku. Dan tentunya tidak hanya kalian yang bergabung, aku akan menyewa beberapa wanita untuk menghibur kalian."

"YA! JACUZZI! AKU DATANG!" teriak Keiji dengan bahagia. Kelihatannya hanya dia yang memasang ekspresi bahagia, sementara yang lain tidak.

"Tunggu, kenapa jacuzzi lagi? Bukankah kemarin kami sudah memakai jacuzzimu? Bukankah boss sendiri yang bilang penghargaan yang diberikan selalu berbeda setiap misi?" tanya Motochika tidak puas.

"Yaaaa~ Motochika tancap gas...~" seru Ieyasu.

"Ah~ Sudahlah, Motochika~ Dibawa santai saja~" Keiji berusaha menghibur Motochika yang tidak puas.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan pendapatan Motochika, masing-masing misi diberikan penghargaan yang berbeda-beda." jelas Kojuuro pada Matsunaga. Matsunaga hanya mengelap kacamatanya.

"Kojuuro, tak apalah jika kita berendam di jacuzzi lagi. Lagipula, pemandian air panas di Kyoto itu masih kurang panas. Dan lagi pula wanita-wanita disana masih sedikit." hasut Masamune.

"Sedikit, katamu? Kau tahu, kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan celana dalamnya ketika Keiji berusaha menakutimu dan akhirnya kau tak sengaja langsung masuk ke pemandian wanita dan memperkosa semua wanita yang berada di area pemandian itu! DAN JUMLAH PENGUNJUNG WANITA DISANA SEKITAR 15 ORANG!" protes Motochika. Dia berkata begitu karena itulah kenyataannya.

"KENAPA DIBONGKAR-BONGKAR, CHOSOKABE? YOU SON OF A—" Masamune langsung mencakar wajah Motochika.

"DATE 'HENTAI' MASAMUNE!" Motochika pun mencakar balik. Cat fight pun tak dapat dihentikan antara Masamune dan Motochika.

"HEI HEI! MOTOCHIKA! MASAMUNE! HENTIKAAAAAN!" Keiji pun berusaha melerai mereka.

"Kita gak usah ikutan kan?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Gak usah. Biarkan saja mereka." Jawab Kojuuro sambil memasang headphone dan menyetel lagu. Matsunaga hanya menonton mereka sambil tertawa kecil.

Matsunaga's POV

"_Sons of Nebiros_. Mereka adalah Incubi spesial. Aku harus mempertahankan mereka. Jika tidak, bisnis yang sudah lama kupimpin selama 18 tahun ini akan hancur. Tidak hanya itu, karena perusahaan ini yang menjadi 'jantung' dunia akan membuat dunia ini semakin _chaos_ dan hancur menjadi kepingan ingatan yang takkan pernah orang ingat lagi. Katakura Kojuuro, aku memang tidak menyesal memilihmu untuk menjadi pemimpin bagi kelompokmu. Katana Kokuryuu itu memang patuh kepada tuannya. Incubus dari ras Oushuu yang akan melanggar aturan jika kalian membuatnya marah. Marah seperti seorang Yakuza. Lalu...Ieyasu Tokugawa. Walau terkadang bersikap sedikit kekanak-kanakkan, tekadmu untuk berusaha tidak kalah besar. Kedua tangan emasmu yang dilindungi dengan sarung tangan Miikemitsuyo sangat berguna bagimu. Aku kembali ingat ketika kau pertama kali berada di dunia ini, menukar kedua matamu sebagai bayaran menjadi warga negara dunia ini dan kutetapkan sebagai Incubus dari ras Mikawa. Janganlah pernah kau buka penutup mata yang kuberikan kepadamu waktu itu, Ieyasu. "Eye of Metatron" akan menjadi penglihatan yang akan menuntutmu untuk melihat dunia. Keiji Maeda...kau memang senang menggoda wanita. Dengan menatap kedua mata merahmu yang terlihat menggoda dibalik _sunglasses_ hitam. Tapi keahlianmu itu juga bisa dipakai untuk mengelabui musuh dan langsung kau tusuk mereka dengan pisau lipatmu yang cukup mematikan, Kotohajime kaku no Gotoshi. Masamune dan Motochika...kalian memang sering bertengkar, tapi kekompakan kalian lah yang menjadikan kalian sebagai Incubi terkuat sepanjang sejarah Underground Hell. Masamune..Incubus yang berasal dari ras yang sama dengan Kojuuro. Ras Oushuu. Tuan dari Kojuuro. Kuharap dia tidak marah ketika aku tidak memilihnya untuk menjadi pemimpin di kelompok ini, karena terkadang keputusan yang kau buat tidak membuahkan hasil yang cukup bagus. Sepertinya pistol Kagehide kau rawat dengan baik. Sementara Motochika, Incubus dari ras Shikoku, ras dimana para Incubi adalah bekas perompak yang meninggal akibat perebutan kekayaan dan harta kekuasaan. Kelihatannya ras-mu itulah yang membuat dirimu agak di 'takuti' oleh orang-orang. Tapi aku percaya, ras-mu bukanlah ras yang berbahaya. Dengan rantai Chousou Yatagare yang kau gantungkan di celana sebagai hiasan _jeans_-mu yang terlihat sangat bergaya, membuat orang-orang iri dengan selera _fashion_-mu yang sangat tinggi sekaligus takut karena rantai-mu yang bisa mengambil nyawa seseorang. Kalian semua, Incubi yang kubanggakan, ingatlah, dunia ini takkan bertahan lama. Dibutuhkan banyak jiwa, dari orang-orang yang tidak mengerti apa arti dari sebuah 'kesalahan' yang mereka buat, dan gunakan itu sebaik-baiknya, untuk mempertahankan hidup dunia ini."

POV ends

Matsunaga pun terdiam dan kemudian melepas kacamatanya. Ia pun berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap keluar.

"Bagaimana...kalau aku memberikan misi tingkat 'A+' ?" tanyanya. Para operators langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Kalian seperti biasa mencari orang-orang yang 'terpilih' untuk 'dikirim' kemari. Bedanya, aku akan memberikan batas waktu untuk misi yang akan kalian jalankan." Jelas Matsunaga.

"Apa yang akan kami dapat ketika kami menerima misi itu?" tanya Motochika.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Kali ini, bukan akulah yang akan memberikan penghargaan kepada kalian."

"Lalu? Siapa yang akan memberikan penghargaan kepada kami?"

"...Kalian lah yang akan menemukan penghargaan kalian sendiri."

Para operators itu hanya terdiam. Walau begitu, rasa keingin tahuan mereka begitu besar. Apa yang akan mereka dapatkan? Dan siapa yang akan memberikan mereka penghargaan?

"Kalau begitu..." Matsunaga langsung melempar laporan misi kepada Kojuuro. Kojuuro langsung menangkapnya dan membuka laporannya.

"...Dosen yang berusaha mengagalkan murid-muridnya untuk lulus demi uang, Hongan-ji Kennyo. Menjadi dosen selama 15 tahun di Universitas F di Tokyo, baru-baru ini dia melakukan tindak kejahatan seperti itu. Mengagalkan murid dan terus menyuruh orang tua mereka untuk membayar lebih." Kojuuro membacakan laporannya sambil didengar oleh teman-temannya.

"Dasar korupsi. Pasti bapak-bapak kumisan lagi?" tanya Keiji. Kojuuro hanya mengangguk.

"Operators, misi kali ini diberikan batas waktu selama 48 jam. Berjuanglah, dan jangan sampai gagal." pinta Matsunaga.

"Les sa!" seru para Operators.

"Operators, let the operation begins!"

* * *

_Berhati-hatilah ketika kalian menemui mereka_

_Jaket hitam_

_Pin dengan lambang yang tidak biasa_

_Headphone besar_

_Dan senjata mematikan_

_Jika kalian bertemu dengan mereka, larilah_

_Karena mereka akan datang 'menjemput' kalian ke neraka_

_Tapi, tenanglah_

_Jangan takut_

_Karena mereka baik terhadap orang yang mereka lindungi_

_Terutama wanita_

_Hanya saja_

_Untuk membalas kebaikan mereka_

_Kalian harus 'membayar'_

_Berikanlah keperawanan dan jiwa kalian kepada mereka_

_Karena bagi mereka, _

_Itu cukup ADIL  
_

* * *

**Universitas F, Tokyo**

Hongan-ji Kennyo berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dia terlihat kesal. Terlihat seorang murid berambut coklat panjang yang diikat dengan pita merah mengikutinya dari belakang. Murid itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Ano..ada apa, Sensei...?" tanya murid itu. Kennyo langsung duduk di kursinya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Hahhh...kau tahu nilaimu itu semakin lama semakin menurun...?" tanyanya kepada murid itu.

"Ta—tapi, sensei! Aku baru saja menyelesaikan skripsi yang baru diberikan 3 bulan yang lalu dan hasilnya pun belum keluar sampai sekaran—"

"Diam kau! Berani sekali kau membentak dosenmu sendiri!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Kojuuro dan yang lain sedang mencari target mereka dari Tokyo Tower. Kojuuro melihat sekitar dengan menggunakan teropongnya.

"Maeda, apa kau bisa meng-_scan _daerah ini?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Siap, ketua~" Keiji langsung mengatur tombol yang ada di _sunglasses_ miliknya.

"Hmm~ Kelihatannya universitas F berada 3 km dari sini." lapor Keiji.

"Motochika." pinta Kojuuro.

"Tracker sudah dipasang. Mari kita analisa apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang." Motochika langsung memasang mode video camera dan merekam dari arah 3 km. Ia melihat Kennyo sedang membentak seorang murid.

"Bagaimana, tuan perompak?" tanya Masamune.

"Oh ow...ini tidak bagus..." lapor Motochika.

"Ada apa, Motochika?" tanya Kojuuro sambil menyimpan teropongnya dan kemudian menghampiri Motochika.

"Kelihatannya...kita ada sedikit gangguan..." serunya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang yang harus 'membayar'...adalah seorang pria." Satu ruangan pun hening.

"APA KATAMU? MAKSUDMU SALAH SATU DIANTARA KITA ADA YANG HARUS !R*&B!YEB(!HB) DENGAN DIA? MURID ITU?" tanya Keiji saking paniknya.

"Ma—maeda! Tenanglah!" Ieyasu berusaha menenangkan Keiji dari kepanikannya.

"Soal murid itu, apa kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Uhm...tunggu sebentar..." Motochika mengubah mode handphone-nya menjadi kamera dan langsung memoto wajah murid tersebut.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa seorang pria yang harus 'membayar' kepada kita...?" tanya Masamune.

"Bingo, Katakura. Murid itu memiliki nama. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Sanada Yukimura'. Nama yang lucu bagi seorang pria." seru Motochika.

"Bagaimana, Katakura? Apa kita harus menolongnya?" tanya Ieyasu.

"..." Kojuuro hanya diam sambil melihat handphone Motochika yang terus menanyangkan kejadian seorang guru yang terus memarahi muridnya itu.

"...Kojuuro?" seru Masamune.

* * *

END OF CHAP 1

7 PAGES! CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT? IT'S 7 PAGES ALREADY! *dies* Ok, enough already. Well, got this idea from my dreams for last two weeks. And...most of them are...you know? No need to mention it kali ya.

Review (feel free to yourself my dear~), favourites (either me or my story), PM me if you like to, and enjoy my story~ :D

Love,

Kichikuri61


	2. Masamune's Case part 1

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I appreciate it! But first, let me reply them.

Icha Klauser:

"PUAS LU PUASSSSSSSSS? GW UDAH BIKIN TUH! LU PUAS? Mune-mune emang harus epic dong! Biar menarik para cewek ;) (nah lho?) SIAP MBAK! INI SAYA UDAH LANJUTIN! BACA NIH SEMANGKA! BACA! *makan semangka*"

MandyDateYuki:

"Oh iya dong ;) Berarti abangmu banyak yang ngefans bwakakak *kena giles* Um, untuk masalah sasuke-kun nanti kita liat aja ya :) It's a secret. Ah ini lanjutannya :D Silahkan dinikmati ya~"

* * *

Chapter 2: Masamune's Case (Meeting with the reward) part. 1

"...Kojuuro?" seru Masamune.

"...Kita tidak perlu menolongnya." jawab Kojuuro.

"HIEEEEEE?" Operators yang lain merespon dengan heboh. Masamune hanya terdiam sambil memasang wajah terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Kojuuro.

"Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu, Kojuuro...?"

"Apa kau lupa soal peraturan, Masamune-sama? Hanya wanita yang mampu 'membayar', sedangkan pria...lebih baik kita biarkan mereka saja." jelas Kojuuro. Ekspresi wajah Masamune makin terlihat tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Persetan dengan peraturan itu! Masamune tidak peduli, yang terpenting ada jiwa yang terselamatkan.

"JANGAN SEMBARANG! ORANG ITU SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA! DAN KAU TIDAK INGIN MENOLONGNYA?" bentak Masamune sambil menarik kerah jaket Kojuuro dengan tenaganya. Suaranya terdengar sangat keras dan mulai mengganggu pengunjung-pengunjung lain.

"Shhh..! Dokuganryuu, kecilkan teriakkanmu itu...Kita ini lagi pakai mode manusia lho! Jadi orang biasa bisa melihat kita!" ucap Keiji.

"Cih!" Masamune langsung melepas tangannya dari kerah Kojuuro dan memutar balik badannya.

"Masamune-sama, jika orang ini adalah orang yang harus 'membayar', siapa yang akan menerima bayaran darinya?" tanya Kojuuro.

"...Itu bukan masalah. Yang terpenting adalah kita harus 'membawa' Kennyo jauh dari sini. Segera." jawab Masamune. Ia dan Kojuuro saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan berbahaya, pertanda sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi.

"O—oi, kalian! Lihat ini!" panggil Motochika.

* * *

"INI TIDAK MASUK AKAL, SENSEI! BAGAIMANA BISA SEMUA TUGASKU DIBERI NILAI D SEMENTARA AKU MEMBERIKANNYA KEPADAMU TEPAT WAKTU?" protes Yukimura.

"KARENA TUGAS YANG KAU BERIKAN PADAKU KURANG LENGKAP, SANADA YUKIMURA!" bentak Kennyo.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! AKU SUDAH MENGIKUTI SEMUA KRITERIA TUGASMU DAN KAU MASIH MEMBERI NILAI D KEPADAKU! PERMISI!" Yukimura langsung melangkah menuju pintu. Selangkah lagi menuju pintu, tiba-tiba saja,

"JANGAN KABUR KAU!" Kennyo langsung berlari dan mengeluarkan pisau dibalik ikat pinggangnya. Yukimura pun menoleh dan terkejut. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya kaku tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Sensei-!"

* * *

"Katakura, pikirkan lagi keputusanmu. Memang kita bisa membawa Kennyo ke neraka, satu masalahnya adalah anak ini bisa terbunuh sebelum kita tiba. Lebih baik kita tolong anak ini, jika dia mau membayar, itu urusan yang lain." jelas Motochika.

"Aku setuju dengan Motochika, Katakura." seru Keiji. Kojuuro hanya terdiam sambil menatap handphone Motochika yang sedang menggambarkan situasi di universitas itu.

"..." Masamune masih terdiam juga. Ia hanya bisa menatap pasrah Kojuuro. Lagipula, apa yang ia pikirkan? Yang bisa 'membayar' bukan hanya wanita, itu hanya tergantung dari orang itu apakah dia siap untuk 'membayar' atau tidak.

"...Ayo kita tolong dia." pinta Kojuuro.

"Benarkah? Itu baru yang namanya semangat!" Keiji langsung menepuk pundak Kojuuro dengan bahagia. Kojuuro langsung menatap ke arah Masamune dan tersenyum padanya seolah berkata "Maafkan aku, Masamune-sama"dan Masamune pun membalas senyumnya seolah dia menjawab "It's okay, Kojuuro."

"OPERATORS! MISSION START!" ucap Kojuuro. Para Operators mulai melompat dari Tokyo Tower lantai teratas. Ieyasu langsung mengambil _skateboard_-nya dan berseluncur di udara.

"Aku ke arah selatan! Sampai bertemu di Universitas F!" seru Ieyasu.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kojuuro. Ieyasu pun langsung terjun ke bawah. Ia pun melawan gravitasi dan terus memaksakan dirinya untuk terjun kebawah. Sesampainya di bawah, Ieyasu mendorong skateboard-nya dengan kaki kirinya dan langsung melaju cepat.

"Hongan-ji Kennyo...anak itu bisa terbunuh...jadi cepatlah...Katakura!" pikir Ieyasu.

Setelah itu, Motochika langsung menggunakan _spell_ dan memanggil _Blood Devil Davidson-Harley _miliknya dan mulai mengendarainya. Ia pun menyalakan mesin dan langsung menaikkan pedal gasnya.

"Gunakan sayap kalian jika itu bisa mempercepat waktu kalian." jelas Motochika, dan ia pun langsung mengendarai motornya itu ke bawah dengan kecepatan diatas 80 km/jam. Kojuuro langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah

**KRRRRRRK...SYAAAATT!**

Dan muncullah sayap dibelakang punggung Kojuuro.

"Uwoo! Katakura ternyata bisa memanggilnya dengan cepat! Aku ikutan deh." Keiji langsung mengambil pisau di balik kantong celana dan menyayat semua jari tangan kirinya

**SYAAAAATTT!**

Muncullah sayap dibalik punggung Keiji.

"Woohoo~ Agent Keiji and Leader Katakura had summoned their wings~ Ayo~ Dokuganryuu~ Panggil juga sayapmu sebelum kita mati hancur dan retak karena takut dikira kita mau bunuh diri dengan cara jatuh dari lantai teratas Tokyo Tower~" bujuk Keiji pada Masamune. Masamune hanya menghela nafasnya dan menutup matanya sambil membisikkan _summoning spell_.

"_Stop the fretful baby's wail"_

"Masamune-sama! Sebentar lagi kita akan jatuh ke dasar sana!" teriak Kojuuro.

"_Take from the earth the moon so pale"_

"Dokuganryuu~ Kita bakal dikira orang gila beneran nih~!" seru Keiji.

"_Feed the baby his meal frail"_

"MASAMUNE-SAMA!"

"Dokuganryuu~!"

"_Ma in the sky is watching you!"_

Masamune langsung membuka matanya. Dan..

**KRRRRT! FLAAAAAAAAAAP!**

Sayapnya muncul dibalik punggungnya.

"Fyuuh..." Kojuuro menghela nafas. Lega rasanya akhirnya tuannya berhasil mengeluarkan sayapnya.

"Hiyaaa~ Mantramu itu memang kepanjang~" Keiji berkomentar kepada Masamune. Masamune hanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspreksi menakutkan yang membuat Keiji merinding mendadak.

"Tokugawa dan Chosokabe sudah jalan duluan. Kita susul mereka." ajak Kojuuro.

"Ok." jawab Keiji dan Masamune secara bersamaan. Mereka bertiga pun terbang menuju Universitas F.

* * *

**BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

Yukimura didorong oleh Kennyo dan menabrak meja-meja doesn lainnya.

"UAAAAGH!" Yukimura merintih kesakitan. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa dosennya berani mendorongnya hingga terluka. Yukimura langsung memegang keningnya yang berdarah.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengeluarkanmu dari Universitas ini, tapi tetap saja, dosen-dosen yang lain masih menginginkan kehadiranmu di sini." Kennyo langsung menjambak rambut Yukimura dengan tangan kirinya dan menghadapkan wajah Yukimura ke arah wajahnya. Yukimura hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku betul-betul sudah muak! LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA, MURID SIALAN!" Kennyo pun mengangkat pisaunya dengan tangan satunya lagi yang siap menusuk Yukimura. Yukimura pun memejamkan matanya dengan kuat. Rasanya ia benar-benar akan dikirim ke dunia berikutnya oleh gurunya itu. Air matanya mulai menetes. Ingin rasanya untuk hidup lebih lama lagi, walau hanya sebentar.

"Hongan-ji Kennyo?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kennyo langsung menghentikan tangannya yang sudah memegang pisau itu dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Dilihatnya lima pemuda berjaket hitam dengan pin berbeda motif yang dipajang di jaket mereka juga headphone _Bitz _besar yang mengalungi leher mereka. Orang-orang yang tidak pernah Kennyo lihat sebelumnya, kulit mereka yang lumayan pucat itu yang menjadikan mereka berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah Kennyo temui sebelumnya. Dua orang bermata satu dengan kondisi yang berbeda, satu buta di mata kanan sedangkan satunya lagi di mata kiri, dan memakai _eyepatch_, satu orang dengan luka di pipi kirinya, satu orang memakai _sunglasses _dan satunya lagi memakai _blindfold_ dengan lukisan mata satu. Mereka muncul tiba-tiba di dekat jendela. Kennyo hanya diam melihat kehadiran mereka, sedangkan Yukimura merasakan rasa lega di dalam hatinya walau hanya sedikit.

"Lepaskan anak itu. Biar kami yang urus dia." seru seorang pemuda yang memakai _eyepatch_ di mata kanannya itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kennyo. Darimana mereka datang? Untuk apa mereka ke sini? Apa yang mereka cari?

"Kami adalah Death Operators. Tugas kami adalah 'menjemput' orang-orang 'terpilih' dan membawa mereka ke Neraka." jawab pemuda yang buta di sebelah kiri.

"Siapa yang berani menyuruh kalian untuk mengirimku ke Neraka? Aku akan membayar mereka dan meminta mereka untuk mebatalkan tugas kalian dan kalian akan dipecat." Kennyo pun kembali bertanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah mereka, kemudia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dengan nilai besar. Satu ruangan pun hening, tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang memakai _blindfold_ itu melepas tawanya.

"Hahahaha!"

"Ada apa? Apa itu lucu?"

"Hihihi...memang. Itu lucu sekali. Atasan kami sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan uang. Dia hanya tertarik dengan perempuan dan juga dosa yang tak termaafkan." jelas pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubawa banyak perempuan dengan bayaran mahal." Kennyo pun kembali melakukan negosiasi dengan mereka. Kini, bukan hanya pemuda yang memakai _blindfold _itu yang tertawa, semua operators pun ikut tertawa. Dari kejauhan, Yukimura hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan keingin tahuannya yang besar. Kenapa orang-orang itu tertawa ketika dosennya menawarkan apa yang atasan mereka inginkan? Apa tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya?

"Haha! Hongan-ji Kennyo! Kami tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata punya selera humor yang sangat payah!" seru pemuda yang memakai _sunglasses_. Ia pun terus tertawa sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus ia keluarkan.

"Grrrrhh...! Dasar keparat!" Kennyo melempar uangnya ke arah para operators itu dan berlari menuju ke arah mereka sambil memegang pisaunya.

"Ugh...Kalian! Jangan diam saja! Lari-!" teriak Yukimura yang sudah lemah kondisi tubuhnya.

"Huh. Ini betul-betul misi yang membosankan. Operators, beri salam untuk penumpang kita." pinta pemuda dengan luka di wajahnya itu. Para operators pun diam seketika dan ekspresi mereka mulai terlihat gelap dan mengerikan. Mereka pun mulai mengeluarkan senjata mereka. Pemuda yang buta mata kanannya mengeluarkan pistol dibelakang ikat pinggangnya. Sementara pemuda yang buta dimata kirinya mulai melepas rantai yang menjadi hiasan di celana _jeans_-nya itu. Pemuda yang memakai_ sunglasses_ langsung mengambil pisau lipat di dalam kantong celananya dan pemuda pemakai blindfold memakai kedua sarung tangan besinya.

"Kalian hanyalah kumpulan orang aneh yang hanya bisa mengejek! Justru kalian yang tidak punya selera humor yang bagus!" ejek Kennyo yang masih berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hongan-ji Kennyo, hidupmu akan segera berakhir. Chosokabe, Maeda." pinta pemimpin mereka.

"Ya!" pemuda buta di mata kirinya dan pemakai _sunglasses_ langsung berlari ke arah Kennyo. Kennyo hanya tertawa.

"Dasar bawahan-bawahan tak berguna! Kalian hanya bisa menunggu perintah ketua kalian, kalian tidak ingin berusaha sendiri!"

"Oi, Keiji, orang ini cerewet juga, apa kau bisa menyuruh dia untuk 'diam' sebentar?" tanya pemuda buta di mata kirinya kepada temannya.

"Tenanglah, Motochika~ Dia akan kubuat diam~" jawab temannya itu dengan nada riang.

"Kalian lebih baik mengkhawatirkan diri kalian sendiri!" Kennyo mulai menggerakan tangannya dan siap menusuk Keiji dan Motochika.

**FUUUT**

Kennyo pun terkejut, ketika ia ingin menusuk, kedua orang itu hilang sekejap.

"Kau mencariku?" Motochika langsung menyambuk Kennyo dengan rantainya dan mengunci Kennyo agar ia tidak bisa bergerak.

**GREEEEK! CRING!**

"Ugh...!" Kennyo pun berhasil dikunci. Ia terjatuh ke lantai dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Giliranmu, Keiji." ucap Motochika sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Motochika. Kau memang sahabat baikku, dan juga Ieyasu." Keiji pun berlari ke arah Kennyo yang sudah dikunci.

"UGH! BRENGSEK-!" Kennyo pun terkejut ketika melihat Keiji yang langsung muncul dihadapannya sampai-sampai ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Lidahmu ini boleh kucabut?" bisik Keiji pada Kennyo.

**CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH! CRATTT!**

Keiji pun memotong lidah Kennyo dengan pisau lipatnya. Lidah Kennyo pun terjatuh ke lantai dan Keiji langsung menginjaknya hingga hancur. Darah menetes deras dari mulut Kennyo.

"UAGHH!" Kennyo merintih kesakitan. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini. Yukimura yang menjadi saksi juga ikut terkejut. Ia benar-benar takut ketika melihat dosennya disiksa seperti itu.

"Hoo, ada apa? Sakit ya? Bukankah itu nyaman? Mulut tanpa lidah adalah salah satu cara efektif untuk menyuruh orang diam!" ucap Keiji sambil menendang wajah Kennyo.

**DUAGGG! BRUAAAK!**

Kennyo pun terbanting ke lantai. Mulutnya masih meneteskan banyak darah, dan ia pun masih merintih kesakitan.

"Tokugawa." pinta pemimpinnya.

"Serahkan padaku, Katakura." Ieyasu pun berjalan menuju Kennyo sambil melakukan _stretching_ untuk kedua tangannya.

**KREEEEEK KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK**

Bunyi jari-jari tangan Ieyasu mulai terdengar semakin dekat di telinga Kennyo. Dan ia juga mendengar suara langkah kaki Ieyasu yang semakin mendekat. Semakin dekat, langkahnya pun berhenti. Ieyasu langsung mengangkat kepala Kennyo dengan tangan kirinya dan menjambak rambutnya dengan kencang.

"Ugh..!" Kennyo pun merintih kesakitan.

"Saatnya bermain, pertanyaan pertama: Kenapa kau tega ingin membunuh anak yang tidak berdosa disana?" tanya Ieyasu sambil menengok ke arah Yukimura yang sudah sekarat.

"Af...uf...af..." Kennyo mulai berbicara. Namun, karena putusnya lidah Kennyo, ia berbicara dengan nada yang kurang jelas. Belum panjang Kennyo berbicara,

**BRUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAK!**

Kepalanya dibanting oleh Ieyasu ke lantai hingga lantai itu retak.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yukimura hanya membatu dari jauh, ia masih terlihat ketakutan ketika melihat gurunya disiksa. Keiji menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia pun akhirnya menatap kedua mata Yukimura dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"...Kenapa...tatapannya...terlihat...buram...?" bisik Yukimura perlahan dan ia pun pingsan.

"Hm? Tidak tahu? Ayolah, gunakan mulutmu untuk berbicara." ucap Ieyasu sambil kembali menjambak rambut Kennyo dengan tenaga yang lebih besar dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"AFFF!" Kennyo merintih dengan keras. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya kembali karena rasa sakitnya yang mendominasi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya.

"Ketua, dia tidak mau menjawab." seru Ieyasu. Kojuuro hanya terdiam dan mulai melangkah ke arah Yukimura yang pingsan. Ia pun merangkul Yukimura dan mengangkatnya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju jendela dan berbisik kepada Masamune yang sedang bersandar di dinding sambil menyilang kedua tangannya,

"Jangan buat anak ini kecewa. Kau boleh lakukan sisanya karena tidak ingin kehilangan anak ini, dan aku menyetujui hal itu, juga yang lain. Jangan sampai gagal."

Masamune hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju Kennyo yang sudah cukup disiksa oleh teman-temannya sementara Kojuuro membawa Yukimura keluar dari ruangan. Masamune mulai memainkan pistolnya sementara Kennyo sudah ketakutan melihat Masamune datang kearahnya. Masamune pun langsung memasukan pistolnya ke dalam mulut Kennyo.

"Be happy in Hell , old corruptor." bisik Masamune.

**DAR!**

Masamune menembakkan pistolnya dan membuat Kennyo mati seketika. Belakang kepalanya pun bolong dan mengalirkan banyak darah. Ieyasu membanting kepala Kennyo ke lantai dengan santainya. Sementara Motochika melepas ikatan rantai yang melilit tubuh Kennyo yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

**BRUK**

"Oi, oi, dokuganryuu, soda gratis jangan dibuang begitu saja. Simpan di kulkas dulu, disajikan dingin lebih nikmat," seru Keiji yang sedang membersihkan pisau lipatnya dari darah dengan baju Kennyo.

"Haha, ternyata Maeda punya selera humor yang besar juga ya." puji Ieyasu.

"Yah...kalau nggak punya selera humor yang besar, namanya bukan Keiji Maeda lagi." jawab Motochika sambil mengikat rantai di celananya.

"Terus apa dong, Motochika?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Namanya jadi Keiji 'Si Payah' Maeda." Masamune langsung menjawab sambil membersihkan ujung pistolnya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Heiiiii~ Aku mendengar itu~" respon Keiji. Hening seketika, kemudian mereka berempat pun tertawa.

* * *

15 menit kemudian, Masamune dan yang lain mengirim Kennyo ke Underground Hell, dan kembali ke dunia manusia untuk melihat kondisi Yukimura yang masih pingsan itu. Dilihatnya oleh mereka Kojuuro yang masih merangkul orang itu sambil duduk di bangku taman.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanya Keiji.

"Dia baik-baik saja, luka di punggungnya sudah kuobati. Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya, terlihat sekali bahwa anak ini mengalami syok berat." jelas Kojuuro.

"Kalau dilihat baik-baik, anak ini tidak punya dosa sama sekali. Anak ini bersih. Jadi, jelas saja bila dia langsung syok berat ketika melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan." seru Motochika sambil membaca data tentang Yukimura di handphone-nya.

"Yukimura Sanada. Hmmmm, dia memang klien yang unik." komen Ieyasu.

"Yukimura...Sanada..." bisik Masamune sambil menatap wajah Yukimura yang pucat.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

NO COMMENT! DON'T ASK ME WHY I MADE KEIJI IS SOOOOOOOOOO OOC! NO! NOT A SINGLE SOUL!

Anyway, for Masamune's spell when he summoned his wings, I used some lyrics from Devil Summoner 2 game, the children's song of tsukigata village. Love the lyric so much (walau gw pas ngetik itu malem-malem gw udah gak tahan mau nangis...)

Review, please?

Love and stress,

Kichikuri61


	3. Masamune's Case part 2

Uhum, well, here I am, typing and drinking hot chocolate, replying your reviews:

Icha Klauser:

"Heeeee, harus kejam dong~ Kalo gak kejam, namanya bukan Operators lagi dong~ Udah jadi operator yang di counter hp-hp itu *apa sih?* Nih, chapter 3 nya, siap-siap gigit bantal ama robekkin seprai kasur ya."

MandyDateYuki:

"Ahaha, deg-degan ya? Tenanglah, lanjutannya udah jadi nih~ Masamune kalo ngomong gitu depan Yukimura pasti dia bakalan feel good gitu having Masamune around him (oh yeah, masamune) Thank you :) I'll keep writing."

Reiazu:

"Hihihi, blackmail material~ Shishishishi~ *tawa licik* Hihihihihi, tenang saja senpai, akan kujamin kualitas detail 'pembayaran' jasa para operators itu, hihihihihi~"

* * *

Chapter 2: Masamune's Case (Meeting with the reward) part. 2

"Yukimura...Sanada..." bisik Masamune sambil menatap wajah Yukimura yang pucat. Kojuuro langsung menggoyangkan tubuh Yukimura.

"Hei...bangunlah..." seru Kojuuro. Yukimura tidak membuka matanya.

"Dia tidak bangun...secara, syok parah..." respon Ieyasu. Kojuuro hanya terdiam dan menggoyangkan tubuh Yukimura sekali lagi.

"Hei...Yukimura Sanada...bangunlah..."

Kali ini, Yukimura membuka matanya secara perlahan. Para operators langsung menghela nafas mereka.

"Ngghh...dimana i—SIAPA KALIAN? APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TERHADAP KENNYO-SENSEI?" Yukimura langsung mendorong Kojuuro yang menrangkulnya dan menjauh dari para operators.

"Wo wo wo...santai nak...Santai.." Keiji berusaha menenagkan Yukimura.

"Kalian membunuh Kennyo-sensei...Aku akan melapor kepada polisi..." ancam Yukimura dan ia langsung berlari keluar taman.

"Oi oi! Dia bersungguh-sungguh!" teriak Motochika.

"Biar aku yang urus dia." ujar Masamune sambil lari menyusul mengejar Yukimura.

* * *

Yukimura masih terus berlari dengan air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Ia benar-benar terlihat ketakutan ketika melihat kejadian di universitasnya.

"Kenapa...kenapa itu harus terjadi...KENAPA?" Yukimura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus berlari. Tiba-tiba,

GREB

Sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan kirinya, Yukimura langsung menoleh dan menampar orang itu di pipi kirinya.

PLAK!

Ketika melihat wajah orang itu, Yukimura langsung terkejut bahwa orang yang ia tampar adalah salah satu anggota dari komplotan yang 'membunuh' dosennya, dengan mata kanannya yang buta.

"..."Masamune hanya diam setelah Yukimura menamparnya. Terlihat pipi kirinya merah dan mulai terlihat luka.

"A—go—gomenasai...! A—aku tidak bermaksud—"

GREB

Masamune langsung menyambar tangan Yukimura.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik, kami melakukan ini karena perintah."

* * *

"Maaf jika aku telah berprasangka buruk terhadap kalian. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian bukan penghuni dunia ini..." ujar Yukimura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu. Jika kami tidak ada disana, bisa-bisa kau terbunuh." jawab Masamune.

"...Jadi...kalian membunuh Kennyo-sensei karena perintah atasan...? Dan kalian adalah incubi..." tanya Yukimura. Terlihat Yukimura dan Masamune sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menikmati indahnya langit sore yang diiringi tawa anak-anak dan suara orang-orang di sekitar taman.

"Begitulah, jadi kami ini bukan manusia. Kami ini Operators, terdiri dari berbagai kalangan iblis yang dikumpul menjadi dan diberikan misi untuk mencari sumber energi untuk dunia kami." jawab Masamune yang sedang memainkan handphone-nya. Mereka pun terdiam sebentar.

"Ah begitu...dan kau juga bilang...kebanyakan 'klien' kalian adalah wanita. Tapi...kenapa wanita?" Yukimura memulai pembicaraan. Masamune langsung berhenti memainkan handphone-nya.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja. Boss kami hanya memilih secara acak. Lagipula, di dunia kami, wanita itu adalah segalanya." jawab Masamune.

"Be...begitu.."

"...Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa...aku hanya bertanya..."

"...Kau juga ingin ditiduri?"

Wajah Yukimura langsung memerah setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Masamune.

"TI—TIDAK KOK! ENAK SAJA LAKI-LAKI TIDUR DENGAN LAKI-LAKI! ITU TERLARANG! BERBAHAYA! JANGAN DITIRU! VULGAR!"

"Hahahaha, kau ini. Dasar anak-anak." ejek Masamune sambil tertawa kecil.

"UMURKU SUDAH 19 TAHUN!" jawab Yukimura.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Masamune langsung menghela nafasnya setelah ia tertawa. Suasana pun kembali hening.

"...Kau ini...tinggal berdua dengan kakakmu saja ya?" tanya Masamune.

"Y..ya, begitulah...dari mana kau tahu itu..., M...Ma—"

"Masamune. Masamune Date."

"Dari mana kau tahu soal itu, Masamune-dono?" tanya Yukimura balik.

"Motochika mengirimkan data tentang dirimu lewat e-mail tadi." jawab Masamune.

"Wow, teknologi kalian memang canggih." Ujar Yukimura.

"Hmm, mari kita lihat...Yukimura Sanada, 19 tahun, tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya; Sarutobi Sasuke, setelah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tua kalian karena cerai, _freshman_ Universitas F, sangat menyukai dango, sedikit takut jika disentuh wanita...Kau...kenapa takut dengan perempuan?"

"A...aku hanya takut saja, karena terkadang mereka seperti itu..."

"...Kau ini gay ya?" tanya Masamune.

"AKU INI BUKAN GAY! AKU NORMAL!" bantah Yukimura dengan wajah merah. Masamune kembali tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong, hari sudah gelap, mau kuantar pulang?"

"Bo...boleh saja."

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen Yukimura di daerah Tokyo, Masamune memasang ekspresi sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kondisi apartemen tersebut. Dinding yang retak, atap yang bocor, kelihatan bahwa apartemen ini sedikit kurang terawat. Bagaimana anak ini dan kakaknya bisa bertahan hidup?

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang, Masamune-dono. Dan maafkan aku atas kesalahpahaman ini..." seru Yukimura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, Yukimura." respon Masamune.

"Aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu."

"Eh—"

GREB

Masamune menarik tangan Yukimura dan kemudian memeluknya. Yukimura pun terkejut dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ma—masamune-dono-! Kalau orang ada yang lihat gimana-!" tanya Yukimura sambil berusaha sambil melepas tangan Masamune yang memeluknya.

"Tenanglah. Orang tidak akan ada yang lihat. Ini kulakukan agar kau tidak trauma atas kejadian hari ini." jawab Masamune sambil memeluk Yukimura dengan eratnya sampai-sampai Yukimura tidak bisa melepas kedua tangan Masamune yang mengunci tubuhnya.

"Masamune-do—"

"Yukimura. Jangan mati. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu karena kau...terlalu spesial untukku."

Yukimura pun terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Masamune. Spesial? Apa maksudnya? Mereka baru saja bertemu, kenapa ia menanggap Yukimura sebagai seseorang yang spesial baginya?

"..." Keduanya pun diam. Yukimura menatap ke atas sambil melihat indahnya sinar bulan dan kumpulan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam yang dingin. Pikirannya mulai tertuju pada satu pertanyaan: "Apa tujuan Masamune sampai-sampai ia menganggap Yukimura orang yang spesial baginya?"

RRRRRRRRRR

"_Don't cry on me, if you loved me."_

Handphone Masamune berdering. Masamune langsung melepas pelukannya dari Yukimura.

"Maaf, tunggu sebentar." Masamune langsung mengangkat panggilan handphone-nya.

"Masamune Date. "

"_A...ano, Masamune-kun, ini Hideaki Kobayakawa."_

"Hideaki Kobayakawa, operators yang dibimbing oleh Ujimasa Hojo yang dari lantai tiga itu?" tanya Masamune.

"_I...iya, Masamune-kun dari lantai 15. A...ano, kalian para operators lantai 15 berkumpul di Kafe 'Westernia Science' segera...Katanya Hisahide-sama ingin memberitahu sesuatu..." _

"Dimana lokasi Kafe itu?"

"_Dekat MatsuDonald di Shibuya."_

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Hideaki."

"_Kingo. Panggil aku Kingo."_

"Baiklah. Aku ke sana. Terima kasih, Kingo." Masamune langsung menutup handphone-nya.

"Ada sesuatu...?" tanya Yukimura.

"Sepertinya boss akan mengadakan rapat dadakan." jawab Masamune.

"Berhati-hatilah..." ujar Yukimura sambil menatap Masamune dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah." Masamune membalas sambil tersenyum. Ia pun memanggil sayapnya dan langsung terbang ke arah Shibuya.

"Masamune...Date...nama itu langsung terkunci di pikiranku..." pikir Yukimura sambil melihat Masamune yang langsung pergi.

* * *

Sesampainya di Kafe Westernia Science, para operators serta Kingo berkumpul di ruang _smoking area_.

"Masamune-sama tumben lama sekali..." seru Kojuuro.

"Yah...kami sedikit berbicara sebentar..." jawab Masamune.

"Bicara apa 'bicara'~? Hihihihi, sudahlah, Dokuganryuu~ Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi~" ucap Keiji sambil menepuk pundak Masamune.

"Apa maksudmu, happy-go-lucky man?" tanya Masamune. Keiji langsung memberikan handphone-nya kepada Masamune.

"KAU DAN ANAK ITU SALING MENYUKAI SATU SAMA LAIN~ BETAPA SERASINYA KALIAN INI~"

"...Ah, love calculator toh...Aplikasi di handphone-mu memang payah..." komen Masamune.

"Masamune-sama, apa kau lupa kalau semua aplikasi di handphone Maeda itu memberitahu kenyataan? Kau ingat ketika dia mengetik namamu dan namaku dengan isengnya dan ia memberitahu kita bahwa ikatan kita sudah seperti ayah dan anak?" ujar Kojuuro.

"Itu memang benar, karena kita sudah lama bekerja sama. Tapi kenapa aku dan anak ini dibilang pacaran olehnya?" tanya Masamune sambil menatap handphone milik Keiji.

"100%! Kalian ini ditakdirkan untuk bersama! Hei, dokuganryuu! Aku berani taruhan bahwa kau yang akan meniduri anak itu!" seru Keiji.

"HEI! JANGAN ASAL MAIN TARUHAN BEGITU SAJA!" ucap Masamune.

"Hmm, begini saja, jika Keiji menang, Masamune mentraktir kita pizza dan dia harus berani bermesraan dengan anak itu di depan kita. Tapi, jika Masamune menang, Keiji mentraktir kita burger dengan ukuran besar sedangkan dia harus membeli ukuran yang kecil." usul Motochika.

"SETUJU BANGET SAMA MOTOCHIKA!" teriak semuanya.

"Hei hei! KALIAN! NANTI PAMORKU BISA TURUN!" ujar Masamune dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"A—ano, minna-san. Tenkai-sama sudah datang." seru Kobayakawa. Para operators terdiam ketika melihat seseorang dengan rambut panjang berwarna silver, memakai masker yang menutup mulutnya sambil membawa laptop di tangannya.

"Aku Tenkai. Senior dari Kingo-san dari lantai tiga. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, operators lantai 15. Selamat datang di Kafe kami, Westernia Science." ucap Tenkai.

"He? Ini kafe? Kupikir ini laboratorium..." respon Keiji sambil melihat sekitarnya. Lampu hijau yang mendominasi satu ruangan memang terlihat menyeramkan, namun hiasan khas barat yang mengisi ruangan kafe membuat seisi kafe terlihat nyaman dan tidak terlalu menyeramkan.

"Aura hijau dimana-mana sih...makanya kukira ini laboratorium, hehehe..." ucap Keiji dengan malu sambil mengusap kepalanya. Teman-teman kelompoknya langsung memasang wajah pasrah terhadap teman mereka yang satu ini. Dasar, memangnya kau pikir ini tempat apa, Maeda...?

"Matsunaga-sama baru saja mengirimkan pesan video kepadaku." Tenkai langsung membuka laptopnya dan menyalakan pesan video dari Matsunaga.

PATS

Terlihat di layar laptop, Matsunaga sedang bersantai di pantai di Hawaii sambil bersandar di kursi pantai dan menikmati _shocking fruit parfait _ditemani banyak gadis-gadis muda.

"...BOSS KENAPA BISA ADA DI HAWAII?" tanya para operators dengan mulut mereka yang terbuka lebar. Kobayakawa pun menutup mulut mereka satu per satu.

"_Hai, operators. Pertama-tama, kuucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan misi kalian. Ah, sudah kuduga, misi ini terlalu mudah untuk kalian. Dan, untuk pemberitahuan mendadak, bahwa...kantorku meledak-"_

"...MELEDAK?" para operators makin terkejut.

"_Tiba-tiba saja ada vampire gila yang menghampiri kantorku dan melempar banyak sekali bom ke arahku. Dan bukannya langsung kubunuh, aku malah bersembunyi di bawah meja kerja dan merengek minta tolong kepada ibuku, hahaha-"_

"...Bodoh." ucap para operators itu dengan kompak.

"_Dan sementara, kalian akan kutempatkan di apartemen di daerah Kyoto, Asakura Apartement, pemiliknya adalah pasangan suami-istri, Nagamasa Azai dan Oichi dari lantai 6, operators didikan Magoichi Saika. Aku sudah bicara pada mereka untuk memberikan tempat yang nyaman untuk kalian. Ah, soal makanan, bagaimana kalau kalian makan tikus dulu? Kebetulan pasangan suami-istri itu kerepotan dengan keluhan para klien mereka soal tikus-tikus yang ada di apartemen mereka, tapi setelah kuberitahu bahwa akan ada kelompok pemberantas tikus yang akan menyewa apartemen mereka, mereka terlihat bahagia sekali, sampai-sampai sang suami meneteskan air mata. Tentunya kalian akan memakan tikus-tikus itu dengan mode iblis kalian-"_

"...Kalau itu daging rusa ataupun zebra sih...masih nggak apa-apa...tapi...kenapa tikus?" tanya Ieyasu dengan wajah keriput.

"_Tapi, ingatlah. Walau kalian sudah bisa santai dari misi, bisa saja aku akan mengirimkan sudden mission lewat sms, awasi handphone kalian baik-baik. Karena bisa saja akan ada bahaya yang tidak terduga-"_

"..." Seisi kafe pun diam.

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan menghabiskan shocking fruit parfait milikku sambil ditemani gadis-gadis yang cantik ini. Adios, operators."_

Pesan video Matsunaga berakhir. Seisi kafe masih diam, tiba-tiba Keiji berjalan menuju laptop Tenkai dan mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya,

ZRAAAAAAAAAT

Keiji membelah laptop Tenkai dengan pisaunya.

PRAAAAAAK

Dan akhirnya laptop Tenkai terbelah menjadi dua. Seisi ruangan langsung terkejut bukan main.

"O—oi, Maeda! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ieyasu.

"...Teganya..."

"Eh?"

"TEGANYA BOSS TIDAK MEMBERI KITA LIBURAN! HUWAAAAAAAA, KATAKURA!" Keiji pun meneteskan air mata bombay dan memeluk Kojuuro.

"Ma—maeda...tenanglah, jangan menangis—" Kojuuro mulai kewalahan karena tidak bisa menenangkan Keiji yang sedang 'sedih'.

"A...Laptopku...ganti rugi 8,000 blood..." Tenkai pun menangisi laptopnya.

"Te...tenkai-sama..." ucap Kobayakawa sambil menenangkan seniornya itu.

* * *

Esok harinya di Universitas F, Yukimura terlihat sedang berdiri sambil melihat papan pengumuman hasil ujian semester ke 3. Ia mencari namanya, namun namanya tidak tertera disana. Yukimura hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah sambil melangkah perlahan menjauh dari papan pengumuman tersebut.

"Hei, ganti hasil pengumuman ujian itu!"

Terdengar oleh Yukimura sebuah suara yang familiar, ia menengok ke arah kiri dan melihat dua dosen sedang berdebat. Satu dosen memakai baju berwarna putih bersih yang hampir menutupi seluruh badannya sedangkan yang satunya adalah seorang bapak-bapak tua dengan rambut putih yang dikuncir.

"Apa maksudmu, Kenshin-sensei? Bukankah kita baru saja memasang hasil pengumuman itu 8 menit yang lalu?"

"Shimazu-sensei, kita melewatkan banyak nama murid yang harusnya tertera disana. Kita harus segera menggantinya, bila tidak, banyak nyawa yang akan bergentayangan di universitas ini."

"...Baiklah, akan kuberitahu Mogami-sensei." Shimazu pun pergi. Kenshin hanya menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah Yukimura yang mengetahui percakapan mereka. Yukimura memalingkan wajahnya dari Kenshin. Dan terdengar di telinganya, suara kaki Kenshin terdengar semakin lama semakin keras.

"Yukimura Sanada?" panggil Kenshin.

"Ah...ohayou ne, Kenshin-sensei..." ucap Yukimura sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kebetulan sekali. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Eh?"

Yukimura mengikuti Kenshin menuju kantor dosen dan masuk ke dalam. Kenshin menarik kursi dan duduk sambil menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Ada apa, Kenshin-sensei?" tanya Yukimura.

"Yukimura...aku punya pengumuman untukmu." jawab Kenshin.

"...Apa itu?"

"Setelah kulihat hasil ujianmu, aku benar-benar terkejut. Kau memiliki pemikiran yang hebat, baru pertama kali aku melihat siswa dengan nilai yang melonjak sangat jauh dari yang terendah sekali, hingga menjadi 3 besar."

"Ma—maksud sensei—"

"Selamat, Yukimura Sanada. Kau lulus ujian semester 3 ini. Dan mulai saat ini, aku ingin kau mengikuti kelasku. Aku akan menggantikan posisi Kennyo-sensei yang tiba-tiba saja ada keperluan mendadak dan akhirnya harus pindah ke luar kota."

"A—arigatou na, Sensei..." ucap Yukimura sambil tersenyum. Air matanya hampir menetes, namun ia sedikit terkejut ketika Kenshin menyebut nama Kennyo. Apa Kenshin-sensei tidak tahu bahwa Kennyo-sensei disiksa dan dibawa ke Neraka? Mana mungkin Kenshin-sensei percaya jika Yukimura menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Ada apa, Yukimura?" tanya Kenshin. Yukimura terkejut dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa kok, Sensei. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, aku akan bicara pada kakakku. Aku pergi dulu." Yukimura berlari keluar dari ruangan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Kenshin hanya tersenyum melihat Yukimura pergi keluar dari ruangannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku berhasil mengabulkan permohonanmu, Masamune Date?"

Masamune menampakkan dirinya dari balik dinding ruangan dan menghampiri Kenshin.

"Aku berhutang budi padamu, Kenshin Uesugi dari lantai 10, operators didikan Yoshihiro Shimazu." jawab Masamune sambil melempar sebuah foto kepada Kenshin. Dilihatnya foto itu terlihat seorang wanita berambut pendek kuning dengan dua pinggiran rambutnya yang panjang.

"Operators didikan Matsunaga-san memang hebat." Kenshin memuji Masamune sambil menyimpan foto gadis itu di sakunya.

"Kasuga. Umur 22 tahun. Tinggal di area residental di prefektur Niigata. Orang tuanya meninggal akibat tabrakan 7 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang berprofesi sebagai guru TK BASARA. Kurasa dia adalah 'penghargaanmu', Kenshin Uesugi." jelas Masamune.

"Hmm, seorang wanita sebatang kara yang membutuhkan cinta. Apalagi dia terlihat suci...Aku terima 'penghargaan' ini, Masamune." ucap Kenshin sambil tersenyum. Masamune tersenyum licik sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Kenshin

"Tapi, kurasa...Yukimura Sanada adalah 'penghargaan' yang kau incar, Masamune."

Langkah Masamune berhenti ketika ia mendengar Kenshin berkata seperti itu.

"Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu dari anak itu."

"...Ya. Terima kasih atas peringatanmu, Kenshin."

* * *

Yukimura berjalan sambil tersenyum diantara gerombolan pejalan kaki di Tokyo. Ia merasa sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa ia lulus ujian.

"Kakak pasti akan senang~ Aku harus lebih rajin lagi!" bisik Yukimura pada dirinya sendiri. Yukimura mulai tertawa kecil dan tiba-tiba,

DUAAAK

Yukimura tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang dengan jaket hitam yang sedang mendegarkan lagu dengan headphone biru _Bitz_.

"Go—gomenasai-apa kau sa—Ma—masamune-dono?" Yukimura terkejut melihat orang itu.

"Yukimura Sanada?" seru Masamune.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yukimura.

"Hanya berjalan mengelilingi Tokyo." jawab Masamune.

"Berapa kali?"

"Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya."

"Ka...kau memang tangguh, Masamune-dono..."

"Hei...apa kau lapar?" tanya Masamune.

"Ti—tidak, aku sama sekali ti—"

KRUYUUUUUUUUUUUK

Perut Yukimura berbunyi dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"A...ahahaha..." Yukimura tertawa.

"...Ikutlah denganku, ada satu restoran yang sudah menjadi tempat langgananku." ajak Masamune.

* * *

Sesampainya di restoran itu, Yukimura terlihat sedikit bingung ketika melihat nama restorannya.

"Westernia...Science? Nama yang aneh sekali..." komen Yukimura.

"Ayo, masuk." ajak Masamune.

"Ah, i—iya." Yukimura mengikuti Masamune dari belakang. Sementara itu, di suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari Westernia Science,

"_Keiji melapor. Target baru saja masuk ke dalam Westernia Science."_

"_Chosokabe, Tokugawa, bersiaplah. Kingo, ingat apa yang harus kau ucapkan ketika Chosokabe dan Tokugawa masuk ke dalam."_

"_Baiklah, Kojuuro-san."_

"_Mengerti, Katakura-san."_

"_Osh, kapten."_

Kojuuro memasang teropongnya dari kejauhan dan melihat Masamune dan Yukimura sedang memesan makanan.

"Satu _creamy mushroom soup_ dan teh manis satu."

"Masamune-dono tidak pesan apapun?"

"Aku belum lapar."

"_Chosokabe, Tokugawa, mulai bergerak."_

Motochika dan Ieyasu mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam Westernia Science dengan penyamaran sebagai kedua orang tua dengan gaya Meksiko yakni_ jeans_ yang khas, topi koboi yang tidak pernah hilang dari kultur Meksiko juga _boots_ yang mencolok, dan juga kumis dan jenggot palsu yang mereka kenakan agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Ah, selamat datang di westernia science. Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan-tuan?" sapa Kobayakawa.

"Uhum...aku dan temanku ini ingin memesan dua botol beer 'Demon's Apple'." ucap Motochika dengan suara yang dibuat-buat menjadi suara orang tua.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk dulu kalau begitu." ucap Kobayakawa. Motochika dan Ieyasu berjalan menuju tempata duduk yang tepatnya berada di depan tempat dimana Masamune dan Yukimura duduk. Mereka mengeluarkan koran dan berpura-pura membaca sambil menguping pembicaraan Masamune dan Yukimura.

"Kau lulus ujian semester 3? Baguslah kalau begitu." seru Masamune.

"Kakakku pasti senang mendengar kabar bahagia ini." ucap Yukimura sambil meminum teh manisnya.

"_Motochika melapor. Mereka sedang membicarakan hasil ujian semester 3."_

"_Bagus. Terus menguping, jangan sampai ketahuan."_

"_Baiklah, Kapten."_

Motochika dan Ieyasu terus berpura-pura membaca koran sambil menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ano...Masamune-dono..." seru Yukimura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Masamune.

"A...aku...ingin mengucapkan terima kasih...telah mengajakku makan siang..."

"Hm? Memangnya kau tidak pernah diajak oleh temanmu untuk makan siang?"

"Aku selalu makan berdua dengan kakakku dirumah. Kakak sering masak, jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja. Lagipula, masakan kakakku enak juga. Masamune-dono harus mencobanya juga."

"_Ieyasu melapor, mereka sedang membicarakan masakan kakak dari Yukimura Sanada."_

"_Lanjutkan."_

Ieyasu membuka halaman bagian olahraga.

"OH! LIHAT INI TEMANKU, COMOTTIKA! Harry Potter berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort dalam final bola ping pong 9-4!"

"MANA TEMANKU, HIYAASU! WAH! HARRY POTTER MEMANG ATLET YANG HEBAT! HAHAHA!"

Masamune membeku ketika mendengar suara kedua orang tua itu. Rasanya terdengar familiar dan menyebalkan di telinganya.

"Permisi, meja no 08, anda memesan _creamy mushroom soup_?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Ah iya." seru Yukimura.

"Ini dia, dan tuan, ini bon-nya." Si pelayan langsung memberikan bon pada Masamune dan Masamune memberikan uang padanya.

"Simpan saja kembaliannya." ucap Masamune. Si pelayan mengangguk dan pergi. Yukimura mengambil sendok dan meniup sup yang masih panas itu di sendoknya.

"Huff huff...ahmm...ini enak sekali~ Baru pertama kali aku mencicipi sup krim jamur seenak ini~" ucap Yukimura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Mana, sini aku coba." Masamune merebut sendok dari Yukimura dan mengambil sup tersebut kemudian mencicipinya.

"Ma—masamune-dono, itu sendoknya bekas—"

SLURP

Masamune menjilat sup dari sendok itu. Wajah Yukimura kembali memerah.

"Bekas...mulutku..." Yukimura langsung menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Hum, enak juga." seru Masamune.

Motochika tersenyum dan menyalakan tombol di mini microfon di kerah jaketnya.

"_Motochika melapor. Baru saja Masamune memakai sendok bekas dari mulut anak itu."_

"_Masamune-sama memang pria sejati. Lanjutkan." _

Motochika mematikan microfon-nya. Dia menengok ke arah Masamune dan Yukimura yang sedang main suap-menyuap satu sama lain.

"Masamune-dono! Ini masih panas! Jangan langsung dimakan dulu!"

"Sudahlah, Yukimura. Langsung kumakan saja."

"Jangan, nanti lidahnya melepuh! Biar kudinginkan dulu—"

Baru saja Yukimura ingin meniup supnya,

HAP

Masamune langsung melahap sup itu. Wajah Yukimura semakin memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Psst. Ieyasu, kita harus laporkan ini pada Kapten. Kelihatannya perkembangan mereka sudah cukup bagus." bisik Motochika.

"Aku mengerti." Ieyasu menangguk. Motochika dan Ieyasu langsung berdiri dan mulai keluar dari mejanya. Baru saja mereka ingin keluar, seorang pelayan berseru,

"Loh? Motochika-dono dan Ieyasu-dono tidak jadi memesan bir 'Demon's Apple'?"

PIK

Tatapan Masamune menjadi tajam. Sementara itu, Motochika dan Ieyasu mulai keringat dingin ketika dipanggil oleh seorang pelayan.

"Ga...gawat, Motochika...kita ketahuan..." bisik Ieyasu ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, Ieyasu...Jangan...panik..." balas Motochika.

"_Ko...kojuuro-san, mereka ketahuan..."_

"_Tenanglah, Kingo. Jangan panik. Suruh mereka diam."_

"_Ba...baik."_

"Yukimura, aku permisi sebentar." ucap Masamune sambil meninggalkan kursinya.

"Ah, baik." jawab Yukimura.

Masamune berjalan menuju pelayan yang berseru kepada dua orang tua yang mencurigakan itu.

"Permisi, nona. Biar aku yang urus pesanan mereka berdua." seru Masamune. Motochika dan Ieyasu semakin membatu. Mereka ketakutan ketika mendengar suara Masamune.

"Terima kasih, Masamune-san. Soalnya ada pelanggan lagi. Besok kau boleh memesan minuman apapun secara gratis. Ingatkan saja aku." Pelayan itu langsung pergi. Masamune berjalan sambil membawa bir 'Demon's Apple' kepada dua orang tua itu.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal 'Demon's Apple'? Bir dengan aroma apel yang segar juga rasanya yang sedikit asam walau manis mendominasi, memangnya kalian pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa ini bir kesukaan kalian berdua, eh? Motochika? Ieyasu?" bisik Masamune. Motochika dan Ieyasu hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Ah...mereka gagal..." keluh Keiji di balik semak-semak. Kojuuro memasukkan teropongnya kembali ke dalam jaketnya.

"Sepertinya mereka akan segera 'dibunuh' oleh Masamune-sama...Kita hanya bisa berdoa, Maeda..." ucap Kojuuro.

"Berdoa...ya...berdoa..."

* * *

Malamnya, di Asakura Apartement, Nagamasa dan para operators sedang bermain 41 di ruang makan.

"Haaaaaaaah...sudah kubilang, Kojuuro-san dan kawan-kawan...menguntit orang itu bukan sikap yang baik..." jelas Nagamasa. Sementara itu, Oichi, istrinya, sedang mengobati luka cakar yang timbul di wajah Motochika dan Ieyasu.

"Sa—sakit...OUCH!" rintih Ieyasu.

"Lukanya cukup dalam, Nagamasa-sama...Sepertinya kuku Masamune-san tajam dan panjang..." seru Oichi sambil menempelkan plester di pipi Ieyasu.

"Masamune-san dari lantai 15! Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi mencakar mereka dengan luka yang cukup dalam malah lebih tidak baik." ucap Nagamasa. Masamune hanya memasang wajah kesal.

"Nagamasa dari lantai 6, Masamune-sama tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya ketika ia diganggu oleh siapapun. Apalagi kalau itu berhubungan dengan urusan pribadinya." jelas Kojuuro.

"Tapi...Katakura-san...bila ini dibiarkan terus, bisa-bisa Masamune-san...tidak bisa mengendalikan mode manusia dan iblisnya..." tambah Oichi.

"Be...benar juga..." seru Keiji ketakutan.

"..." Masamune hanya terdiam sambil menatap langit malam dari jendela.

"Yukimura...apa yang sedang ia lakukan ya...?"

* * *

Sementara itu, di apartemen Yukimura,

"Eh? KAU LULUS? SUNGGUH?" seru Sasuke, matanya terbuka lebar.

"Iya, begitulah, aku hampir nangis ketika Kenshin-sensei mengatakannya." ucap Yukimura.

"Aku bangga padamu, Yukimura adikku." Sasuke langsung memeluk Yukimura.

"Ahahaha, terima kasih kakak." Yukimura memeluk Sasuke balik. Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya dan terdiam.

"Nii-san? Ada apa?" tanya Yukimura.

"Yukimura...akhir-akhir ini aku melihat kau jalan dengan seseorang. Siapa dia?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Ah, dia itu temanku. Namanya Masamune Date." jawab Yukimura. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Orang itu...terlihat mencurigakan...apalagi pin yang ia kenakan di jaketnya...rasanya aku kenal...itu terlihat seperti...miliknya...apa orang itu bekerja dengan 'dia'...? Dan kenapa orang itu terlihat dekat sekali dengan Yukimura...apa dia punya perasaan seperti 'orang itu'...?" bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"...Nii-san?"

"...Apa kau menyukai orang itu?"

"HEEE?" wajah Yukimura memerah.

"Terlihat sekali! Dari matamu itu! Aku bisa melihatnya! Kau menyukai orang itu! AGGGGHHH! Adikku sebentar lagi ganti status sedangkan aku masih jomblo!"

"Ni-niisan! Tenanglah, hahaha! Pasti ada kok, orang yang akan mendampingi kakak. Sungguh." Yukimura berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba stress. Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Huff...terima kasih adikku." ucap Sasuke.

"Eh...tapi...bukannya dulu Nii-san pernah punya teman yang selalu bersama nii-san 3 tahun yang lalu...?"

"..." Sasuke pun kembali terdiam.

"Nii-san...?"

"Dia bukan temanku."

"He? Apa maksud Nii-san?"

"Dia...adalah ke—"

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

Terlihat seseorang menerobos atap apartemen Yukimura dan Sasuke.

"KA—KAU-!"

* * *

"Nagamasa punya AS?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak memegang AS manapun, Ieyasu Tokugawa." jawab Nagamasa.

"Ah...mendingan main tepok nyamuk deh...40." ucap Keiji sambil menaruh kartu 10, J, Q dan K hati di meja.

"AGH! SIAL! KEIJI MENANG LAGI!" protes Motochika sambil meremas kartunya dengan kuat.

"Ingat ya kalian~ Makan malam hari ini red skull rose~ Sudah kubilang, 41 memang keahlianku~" jelas Keiji. Dari jauh, tedengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari dan membuka pintu kamar para Operators didikan Matsunaga.

BRAK!

"Na—nagamasa-sama! Ada bahaya!" teriak Oichi.

"Dimana lokasinya dan siapa targetnya, Ichi?" tanya Nagamasa terkejut.

"Tokyo tower...targetnya adalah Yukimura Sanada dan Sarutobi Sasuke...Mereka dibawa kesana dan digantung di bagian atas menara..." jelas Oichi.

"Apa katamu?" Kojuuro terkejut. Anggota yang lain juga ikut terkejut, terutama Masamune.

"Yukimura...!" bisik Masamune.

"Nagamasa-sama...itu adalah mayat Hongan-ji Kennyo yang diambil alih oleh vampire yang menghancurkan kantor Matsunaga-sama..."

"ICHI! HUBUNGI MATSUNAGA-SAN SEGERA! KALIAN BERGEGASLAH! ATAU MEREKA AKAN MATI! AKU DAN ICHI AKAN MEM-BACK UP KALIAN DARI SINI!" pinta Nagamasa.

"BAIK!" seru mereka.

* * *

Tokyo Tower, terlihat mayat Hongan-ji Kennyo sedang menggantung Yukimura dan Sasuke di bagian menara tersebut dengan mengikat tali kedua tangan mereka. Kennyo terlihat mempunyai dua sayap yang sudah rusak di punggungnya, mata merah darah dan juga mulut yang tidak berlidah.

"Wah...wah...wajah-wajah yang kukenal...Yukimura Sanada...murid lamaku...dan Sasuke Sarutobi...murid kebanggaanku yang sudah lulus 2 tahun..." seru Kennyo.

"Bukankah upacara kelulusan sudah lewat, Kennyo-sensei?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kennyo-sensei, bukankah kau seharusnya—" ucap Yukimura.

"Memang, Yukimura. Aku memang sudah mati, tapi tubuhku diambil alih oleh vampire yang tidak kukenal dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membalas dendamku kepadamu!" jawab Kennyo sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dendam? Kukira kau pergi ke luar—" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pergi keluar kota. Kenshin-sensei mengarang kepada Yukimura dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku telah dibunuh oleh teman baru adikmu itu." jelas Kennyo.

"Hhh...dugaanku benar...ternyata temanmu itu bukan manusia, Yukimura..." keluh Sasuke.

"Apa maksud nii-san?" tanya Yukimura.

"Ketika aku melihat wajahnya, terlihat sekali sorot matanya yang tidak mengenal ampun...Sorot mata iblis...death Operators...itulah mereka..." jelas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana nii-san bisa tahu...? KENAPA NII-SAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU DARI AWAL?"

"Itu karena...kakakmu juga dulu bukanlah seorang manusia, Yukimura." seru Kennyo.

"Apa...?" Yukimura langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

"KENNYO—HENTIKAN!" teriak Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu, Yukimura? Kakakmu meninggal karena tenggelam di sungai, dan semenjak saat itu, kau menjadi penyendiri dan enggan bersosialisasi. Tapi suatu, kau melihat bayangan kakakmu yang sedang menjagamu tidur. Dengan kedua sayap yang ada di punggungnya—"

"KENNYO! HENTIKAN!"

"Kakakmu memang sudah meninggal, Yukimura. Ia dihidupkan kembali menjadi manusia karena ia telah melanggar peraturan _Lonely Heaven_. Seorang archangel dilarang menyukai seorang death operator. Kakakmu menjadi archangel dan menjalankan berbagai misi untuk membawa ketenangan di dunia manusia dan juga dunia mereka. Namun, dia mulai melanggar peraturan itu karena kakakmu jatuh cinta pada seorang death operator. Dia dibawa oleh death operator itu sedangkan ia tidak mengetahui bahwa para archangel diam-diam dibunuh satu persatu di _Lonely Heaven_. Para archangel mengetahui hal itu dan mereka menuduh dan mengusir kakakmu kemudian mengutusnya untuk menjaga adiknya. Ia dikutuk menjadi manusia hanya untuk menjagamu." jelas Kennyo. Yukimura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia benar-benar terkejut ketika mendengar penjelasan soal kakaknya.

"Jadi..nii-san sebenarnya sudah meninggal...? Heh...kenapa aku harus percaya padamu, Sensei...? AKU PERCAYA NII-SAN TIDAK MENINGGAL! BUKTINYA IA MASIH BERADA DI SAMPINGKU! Sensei hanya bersandiwara..." ucap Yukimura.

"Yukimura..." bisik Sasuke.

"Yukimura...aku memberimu pilihan...Aku akan membebaskanmu...Asal kau menyerahkan kakakmu kepadaku..." jelas Kennyo.

"...Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Yukimura.

"Kalau kau tidak mau..." Kennyo terbang perlahan menuju ke arah Sasuke dan mencekiknya.

"AGH-!" rintih Sasuke.

"Nii-san!" seru Yukimura.

"Kakakmu akan kubawa ke Underground Hell untuk dijadikan santapanku." jelas Kennyo sambil menjilat pipi kiri Sasuke. Kennyo membuka mulutnya dan mengigit leher Sasuke.

"Yuki...mura..." bisik Sasuke perlahan. Terlihat kulit Sasuke mulai pucat.

"Nii-san-!"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

Yukimura langsung terkejut ketika melihat Kennyo ditendang oleh seseorang di wajahnya dan terlempar jauh.

"Ma—ma—masamune-dono?"

"Yo. Yukimura Sanada." sapa Masamune.

"K—kenapa Masamune-dono ada disini?" tanya Yukimura.

"Untungnya handphone Dokuganryuu langsung terima _sudden mission_." jawab seseorang.

"Baterai handphone-ku memang irit. Berbeda dengan handphone-mu yang boros, Ieyasu." ucap Masamune.

"Hyaaaa~ Masamune ngejek~" Ieyasu langsung melepas tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Yukimura.

"A...arigatou—"

"Ieyasu Tokugawa. Salam kenal. Ayo kita turun. Tempat tinggi bisa membuatmu mengalami trauma akut." sapa Ieyasu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Arigatou..Ieyasu-dono..." balas Yukimura sambil memegang tangan Ieyasu. Ieyasu langsung merangkulnya dan turun ke bawah dengan menggunakan _skate board_-nya.

"AAGGHH!" Yukimura langsung menjerit ketakutan.

"Kukira dia ingat kalau aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk memakai sayapnya, bukan _skate board_-nya..." bisik Masamune.

"Ka...kalian lagi..." seru Kennyo.

"Hei, orang tua. Sudah 2 hari kita tidak bertemu ya." balas Masamune.

"Dokuganryuu, aku dapat laporan dari Nagamasa, sepertinya dia dirasuki vampire gila yang merusak kantor boss kita." jelas Motochika yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Masamune bersama Kojuuro dan Keiji.

"Bagaimana, Kojuuro...?" tanya Masamune.

"...Maeda, Chosokabe. Bantu Masamune-dono habisi orang itu. Dia tidak bisa kita gunakan sebagai sumber kekuatan di Underground Hell." pinta Kojuuro. Motochika dan Keiji mengangguk.

"Biar aku yang mengurus kakaknya—"

"Beracun, Kojuuro. Gigitannya beracun." bisik Masamune. Kojuuro hanya terdiam, ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju Sasuke.

FLAP

"...Kojuuro...jangan pikirkan kembali masa lalumu dengannya...Dia membelamu." bisik Masamune.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!" Kennyo langsung menghampiri Masamune, Motochika dan Keiji.

"Nah, dokuganryuu, enaknya orang ini kita apakan? Menyiksanya saja, aku masih belum merasa puas." tanya Keiji sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya.

"Bunuh saja dia kalau begitu." jawab Motochika sambil memainkan rantainya. Masamune terdiam sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Data tentang vampire ini, Nagamasa?" tanya Masamune. Motochika langsung menyalakan speaker di handphone-nya.

"_Ah, Dokuganryuu. Ini bukan tipe vampire yang berbahaya. Hanya vampire kelas kakap yang tidak berpengalaman. Level D adalah level yang cocok baginya." _

Masamune mengangguk dan Motochika langsung mematikan speaker-nya.

"...Bunuh. BUNUH VAMPIRE ITU." Masamune langsung tersenyum licik. Motochika dan Keiji pun ikut tersenyum licik.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kojuuro berhasil melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke dan membawanya turun ke bawah. Dilihatnya Ieyasu sedang menenangkan Yukimura.

"Ah, Katakura-san. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Keadaannya parah. Racunnya sudah mulai menyebar. Walau level D, vampire itu tetaplah iblis yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng." jawab Kojuuro.

"Ini bahaya..." bisik Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu-dono! Apa tidak ada cara untuk menawarkan racun itu?" tanya Yukimura panik.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak ahli soal racun. Kurasa Katakura-san bisa mengatasinya." jawab Ieyasu. Yukimura langsung berlari menuju Kojuuro dan memegang tangannya.

"Kumohon, Katakura-dono. Tolonglah nii-san. Aku...tidak mau kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya..." Yukimura memohon pada Kojuuro. Air matanya mulai timbul dari wajahnya.

"Tenanglah, kakakmu pasti akan selamat. Aku akan berusaha." jawab Kojuuro sambil tersenyum. Yukimura pun ikut tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menjauh. Kojuuro membuka kerah baju sasuke dan mengigit lehernya. Terlihat cairan hitam yang keluar dari leher Sasuke.

"Eww...gigitan Katakura-san dalem lho..." bisik Ieyasu.

"Awww...itu terlihat sakit..." Yukimura membalas.

Kojuuro masih mengigit leher Sasuke dan cairan hitam terus saja mengalir. Namun, ketika cairan hitam itu selesai dikeluarkan, Kojuuro masih terus mengigit leher Sasuke.

"Kok...Katakura-dono?" tanya Yukimura heran.

"...Tunggu—SANADA! CEPAT TARIK KAKAKMU DARI DIA!" pinta Ieyasu panik.

"Ke—kenapa?"

"Katakura-san bukan menghisap racunnya lagi! Dia sedang menghisap darahnya!"

"I—iya!" Yukimura segera bergegas menuju ke arah Kojuuro. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kepala menghantam kepala Yukimura dengan keras.

TOKK

"Aduh...ittai—HIIII! KEPALA KENNYO-SENSEI!" teriak Yukimura ketakutan. Ieyasu merasa syok ketika melihat kepalanya menggelinding ke arahnya dan berhenti di kakinya.

"Mereka bertiga betul-betul menghajarnya..." jelas Ieyasu dengan syok sambil melihat tiga orang yang membunuhnya itu turun.

"Hai, kalian. Kami berhasil membunuhnya—OI! KATAKURA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tanya Keiji tiba-tiba.

"KOJUURO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tanya Masamune yang segera menghampiri Kojuuro dan menarik Kojuuro untuk menjauh dari Sasuke.

"...Sasuke...Sasuke...maafkan aku..." bisik Kojuuro.

"...Katakura-dono...kenal nii-san...?" tanya Yukimura.

* * *

Setting berubah di dalam apartemen Yukimura. Terlihat Yukimura sedang mengusap handuk basah ke dahi kakaknya yang lemas terbaring di tempat tidur. Masamune berdiri di samping Yukimura.

"Ternyata...nii-san dulu pernah menyukai Katakura-dono...dan seharusnya yang dihukum adalah Katakura-dono, tapi nii-san membelanya dan berkata bahwa itu adalah salahnya..." bisik Yukimura. Masamune hanya terdiam. Yukimura berdiri dan berjalan ke laur kamar kakaknya, diikuti Masamune dari belakang.

"Seandainya kakak cerita tentang kejadian itu...mungkin aku akan menamparnya setelah ia siuman."

"..."

"Masamune-dono...maafkan aku."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Gara-gara aku...kakak hampir meninggal dan..." Yukimura berhenti bicara. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras di wajahnya. Masamune menghampirinya dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Hei, sudahlah. Kakakmu selamat. Dan ini bukan salahmu." bisik Masamune sambil mengusap kepala Yukimura dan kemudian mencium mata kirinya.

"Hiks...tapi, gara-gara aku, Masamune-dono harus membunuh Kennyo-sensei dan—"

"Jangan menangis. Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan melindungimu."

Air mata Yukimura mengalir semakin deras, dan Masamune memeluknya semakin erat.

"Yukimura...aku menyukaimu." bisik Masamune. Mata Yukimura terbuka lebar setelah mendengarnya. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan Masamune. Masamune mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuh. Mereka terdiam sebentar, kemudian Masamune langsung mendekati wajah Yukimura dan mencium bibirnya.

"H...hmmm..."

Masamune mengeluarkan lidahnya dan dan menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Yukimura dan mengajak lidah Yukimura untuk main bersama.

"H—haa-! Mfhh...!"

Yukimura langsung memeluk Masamune dan Masamune mendorong Yukimura ke dinding. Adu mulut yang dilakukan oleh Masamune membuat Yukimura merasa sesak nafas.

"Ha-Masa—nnn!"

Melihat Yukimura yang tidak bisa melawan, Masamune langsung merobek baju yang dikenakan Yukimura dan melemparnya ke lantai. Masamune memindahkan mulutnya ke leher Yukimura dan mengigitnya hingga berdarah.

"A...ah...Ma...sa..."

Masamune menjilati darah yang mengalir di leher Yukimura dan tersenyum licik. Mulutnya pun bergerak dan menuju ke dada Yukimura. Masamune menjilat bibirnya ketika ia melihat kedua puting Yukimrua yang masih merah dan bersih. Ia pun langsung menghisap puting sebelah kiri sedangkan puting sebelah kanan dipijit lembut tangan kiri Masamune.

"Ah! Ra...rasanya...enak sekali...Masamune-dono...Bukan...disana...ahh..."

Masamune terus menghisap puting Yukimura dengan nikmatinya. Tangan kirinya yang habis memijat lembut puting kanan yukimura langsung berpindah tempat menuju resleting celana Yukimura. Ia tarik resleting itu kebawah dan melepas paksa celana Yukimura kemudian dilempar entah kemana itu bukan urusan yang penting. Mulut Masamune kembali berpindah tempat menuju mulut Yukimura. Masamune merangkul Yukimura dan berjalan menuju kamar Yukimura sedangkan Yukimura masih menikmati sensasi berciuman dengan Masamune.

BRAAAAAAAAAK!

Masamune menendang pintu kamar Yukimura dengan keras, kemudian membanting dirinya dan Yukimura ke tempat tidur dan merusak adu mulut mereka.

"Hhhh...hhh..." Yukimura berusaha mencari udara segar. Wajahnya sudah merah bagaikan kepiting rebus saus tomat. Masamune mengusap rambut Yukimura lalu menggerakan tangan kirinya dan melepaskan celana dalam Yukimura. Kemudian tangan kiri Masamune menyentuh daerah sensitif Yukimura juga alat vatilnya. Masamune kemudian tersenyum sambil meremas alat vital milik Yukimura. Apa yang Masamune lihat sekarang adalah melihat ekspresi menggoda yang dipasang oleh Yukimura, seakan-akan Yukimura terus menghipnotis Masamune untuk terus memainkan tubuhnya yang indah itu.

"AAAHN-! MA—MASAMUNE—AAHH!"

Setelah puas meremas alat vital Yukimura, Masamune memasang wajah puas sambil menjilat cairan putih yang dikeluarkan Yukimura.

"Saatnya untuk 'membayar', Yukimura Sanada."

Masamune mulai membuka resleting celananya dan menunjukkan alat vitalnya. Yukimura terkejut ketika melihat milik Masamune. BESAR SEKALI ORANG INI!

"Are you ready?"

Masamune mulai memasukkan alat vitalnya ke dalam lubang 'hitam' Yukimura. Mata Yukimura langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MASAMUNE-DONO! CEPATLAH—DISANA!"

Mendengar teriakan Yukimura, Masamune semakin bersemangat dan mempercepat kecepatannya. Sementara Yukimura hanya bisa berteriak dan menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini sambil menarik seprai tempat tidur dan mengenggamnya dengan kuat.

TEP

Masamune menyentuh tangan Yukimura dan mencium lehernya.

"Hei. Apa jawabanmu?"

Yukimura terdiam kemudian menoleh ke arah Masamune.

"...Iya, Masamune-dono."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Asakura apartemen...

"MASAMUNE! KEMANA SAJA KAU INI? KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA PANIKNYA KAMI KETIKA KAMI TAHU KAU TIDAK PULANG SEMALAM?" tanya Ieyasu panik.

"Ah...maaf soal itu, Ieyasu...aku kan menemani Yukimura untuk menjaga kakaknya." jawab Masamune. Tiba-tiba, Keiji menghampiri Masamune dan mengendus di jaket Masamune.

"A...apa?" tanya Masamune heran.

"Bau sabun ini...seperti stroberi. Kita kan punyanya sabun dengan aroma yang lebih ba—" Keiji langsung tersenyum lebar.

"...Apa?"

"MASAMUNE TIDUR DENGAN ANAK ITU! BAU SABUNNYA TERCIUM BEDA SEKALI!" teriak Keiji bahagia.

"Ah? Masa sih?" Motochika langsung mengendus jaket Masamune.

"BENERAN BAU STROBERI!" seru Motochika.

"He—hei, kalian! Jangan lapor ke Kojuuro dulu-!"

"Ah, maaf, Masamune. Aku sudah terlanjur sms Katakura-san." ucap Ieyasu.

"Kayaknya seru nih~ AYO, TRAKTIR PIZZA!" ajak Keiji.

"Pizza rasa daging vampire bekas semalam dibunuh ya, hahahaha." ujar Motochika sambil tertawa.

"Ugh..." Masamune hanya bisa pasrah. Kemudian senyum kecil mulai memancar di wajahnya.

TOK TOK

"Ya?" seru Motochika.

Terlihat seorang pemuda di balik pintu, dan orang itu adalah orang yang baru saja menjadi kekasih Masamune Date.

"Yukimura..."

"Anoo...gomenasai...ini mungkin mendadak, tapi...aku...biar aku yang mentraktir kalian pizza..." ucapnya dengan malu. Masamune langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~ Manisnya~~~~" ujar teman-teman kerja Masamune.

"Diam kalian...!" balasnya dengan wajah merah.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur, Dokuganryuu! Punya pacar yang baik seperti dia!" komen Ieyasu.

"Nah nah, Yukimura-san. Kalau Masamune jahat sama kamu, putusin aja dia dan jadian denganku ya?" tawar Keiji sambil tersenyum.

"A...anoo..." Yukimura memeluk Masamune dengan kuat dan menyembunyikan wajah dibalik Masamune.

"Keiji...mau kutembak atau kutebas?" tanya Masamune.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Kojuuro sedang duduk di atas atap sebuah gedung sambil menikmati cerahnya matahari di siang hari. Di tengah tenangnya hari, terlihat sosok bayangan yang berdiri di belakang Kojuuro.

"Kau sudah baikan ya, Sarutobi?" tanya Kojuuro. Sasuke hanya diam. Kojuuro pun berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau masih marah kepadaku?" tanya sambil mengusap lembut wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Bukankah hubungan kita sudah berakhir?" Sasuke bertanya balik dan melepas tangan Kojuuro dari wajahnya.

"Apa kau lupa ucapanku waktu itu? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu meskipun kau membenciku, Sarutobi."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 23 HALAMAN! NYIKSA PARAH! *mati*

BAGIAN *UHUM* NYA JANGAN DITANYA! SAYA BUTUH 5 JAM CUMA BUAT BEGITUAN! *stress, mati*

R&R, critics, PM, whatever.

Rest in Bed,

Kichikuri61


	4. Kojuuro's Case part 1

First of all, thank you-*suara abis*, uhum...maaf, haha...thank you for your reviews...*makin ngecil*, sori, author lagi kehabisan suaranya...mending saya bales review-nya dulu ya hehe...

Icha Klauser:

"JAM 4 SORE AMPE JAM 12 MALEM, MATA GW UDAH KAYAK APAAN, JENDRAL? *pose hormat ala samurai* Jendral harus ngerti pera—malah tebar bunga dia...*dicuekin*

Bayarnya nanti muncul lagi kok, tapi saya GAK BAKAL KASIH TAHU kapan Yukimura bayar lagi, huehehehe~"

MandyDateYuki:

"Iya nih lama, hahaha...Author-nya lagi sibuk bukan kepalang...emang padet jadwal saya. Iyaaaa, Sasuke muncul~~ Yaaaay~ Kamu mau gantiin Yukimura? Nanti bisa kebunuh lhooo o.o Jangan yaaa, jangan. Uhm, admin apaan? Dan kalau mau review soal Classic Ballad, dipersilahkan review di ceritanya itu, jangan di cerita lain haha."

Reiazu:

"*catet reviewnya* Sepertinya saya harus banyak latihan lagi. Arigatou, senpai!"

Kirarin Ayasaki:

"Ini cerita, jujur, masih ancur bukan main, apanya yang keren? *nangis bombay* tapi...terima kasih atas review-nya, sayangku~ Dan atas fav-nya juga~ Saya emang suka sesuatu yang complicated walau saya selalu di kritik suka nyusahin hidup sendiri (?)"

ViennaAmakura:

"Eh? INI YANG ADA DI DEVIANTART YA? HAIII~ MAKASIH YA~ Pusing ya? Ahahaha...jangan dipaksa..."

Sasunaruislove:

"Ki—kita sehati! Tomodachi! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! KOJUSASU! *guling-guling sendiri* ADA TEMAN, TEMAN, TEMAN!"

Mystic Rei:

"Me—mesum! Polisi! *eh salah* makasih! (Akhirnya saya ada temen!) Nah, giliran Masamune udah selesai! Shoo lu, Mune! Shoo! Eh—yah...dia udah ke Hawaii duluan...Adios deh :'D"

* * *

Chapter 4: Kojuuro's Case part 1 (Reunion with my Angel part 1)

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu meskipun kau membenciku, Sarutobi."

Ucapan itu membuat tubuh Sasuke kaku. Tidak, dia tidak mau mendengar itu lagi. Dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan orang itu, lagi. Dia sudah muak. Dia-lah orang yang membuang Sasuke begitu saja. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Kojuuro dan kemudian menunduk.

"...Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang, menjauhlah dariku, Kojuuro Katakura. Jangan pernah...tampakkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku. Aku...tidak ingin dibuang lagi."

"..." Kojuuro hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia menggerakan tangan kirinya dan mengangkat dagu Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa menatap wajahnya. Kojuuro memasang tatapan serius dan menakutkan, sementara yang ia lihat Sasuke memasang tatapan sedih.

"Sarutobi...kau salah. Aku tidak membuangmu, aku hanya...ingin kau selamat saja." ucap Kojuuro.

"...Hhh...hehe...hehehe...tidak mungkin..." Sasuke tertawa ragu dan melepas tangan Kojuuro dari dagunya, kemudian melangkah mundur dari Kojuuro.

"Sarutobi—" seru Kojuuro.

"Hehehe...sudahlah, Katakura...aku tahu itu bohong..." Sasuke memotong.

"Saru—" Kojuuro melangkah pelan ke arah Sasuke.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN UCAPAN PALSUMU ITU! JANGAN COBA-COBA MENIPUKU LAGI! KAU MEMBUANGKU KARENA KAU INGIN MENYELAMATKANKU? DAN SEKARANG KAU INGIN KITA KEMBALI BERSAMA LAGI?" teriak Sasuke. Langkah Kojuuro langsung terhenti dan matanya terbuka lebar. Seperti listrik yang mengalir di kedua tangan dan kakinya, membuatnya keram dan hampir tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Sarutobi..aku—" ucapan Kojuuro terhenti ketika Sasuke mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk memberitahu Kojuuro agar ia diam.

"Jangan dilanjutkan, Katakura...Anggap saja urusan ini sudah selesai..." Sasuke menurunkan jari telunjuknya dan melangkah turun dari atap gedung. Kojuuro masih diam di posisinya, berpikir, apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Angin yang sedang berhembus langsung mengibas rambut dan pakaiannya. Kojuuro mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat matahari yang terletak di atasnya, dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sarutobi...kau...tidak mengerti..."

* * *

Sementara itu, di PissaNut, Yukimura, Masamune dan yang lainnya sedang menikmati pizza Cheese Lovers dan Coca Cola yang akan dibayar oleh Yukimura nanti.

"Jafi...Yufimufa...seferafa fauh hufumahfu feman mafamufe fefarang? (Jadi...Yukimura...seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan Masamune sekarang?)" tanya Keiji yang sedang mengunyah pizza-nya.

"E—eh-?" wajah Yukimura langsung merah padam. Masamune yang duduk disebelahnya langsung mengusap lembut rambut Yukimura agar ia merasa sedikit tenang, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Keiji.

"Pertanyaanku sekarang: Di tembak atau di mutilasi?" tanya Masamune. Keiji langsung berhenti mengunyah dan menelannya dengan paksa, kemudian tertawa ragu.

"Ha...hahaha...Dokuganryuu tidak perlu semarah itu—" belum sempat Keiji melanjutkan perkataannya, Masamune menginjak kaki kanan Keiji dengan kuat.

**DAK!**

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAKIT!" Keiji merintih sambil memegang kaki kanannya. Satu meja itu kemudian tertawa keras.

"Haha! Keiji...keiji...makanya jangan langsung merayu pacar orang!" ejek Ieyasu. Keiji memasang wajah cemberut di wajahnya dengan air mata yang sedikit menitik dari matanya yang menunjukkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Haha, eh, iya, Yukimura, bagaimana kabar apartemenmu? Bukankah atapnya rusak parah akibat Kennyo?" tanya Motochika.

"Um...soal itu, kata nii-san, dia sedang mencari tukang...Dan katanya tukang itu sudah lama kontak dengannya.." jawab Yukimura.

"Lama kontak? Siapa dia?" tanya Ieyasu.

* * *

Sementara di suatu tempat,

"Halo? Fuuma? Ah, begini, soal aparteme—kau sudah tahu hal itu? Benarkah? Siapa yang memberi tahumu? Ahm..o—ok...iya...sungguh? Ba..baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

**PIP**

Sasuke mematikan tombol telefon di handphone-nya dan memasukkannya kembali dalam kantong celananya.

"Temanmu, Sarutobi?" seru sebuah suara. Sasuke menoleh ke arah orang itu dan memasang ekspresi sebal.

"Begitulah, seorang teman yang baik hati, selalu membantu, ramah, dan dia bukanlah seorang iblis yang dengan tega meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya dan menariknya keluar dari _Lonely Heaven_!" balas Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Kojuuro hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian melipat silang kedua tangannya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyanya.

"Huh, itu bukan urusanmu." balas Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kojuuro. Kojuuro hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sasuke masih terlihat kesal namun wajahnya mulai memerah.

**SIIIIINGGGG**

Keadaan pun sunyi.

"...Nah, Sarutobi, kau lapar?" Kojuuro memulai pembicaraan.

"Ti...tidak, memangnya kena—"

_**KRUYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK**_

Perut Sasuke sudah membalas sebelum pemiliknya melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku, Sarutobi. Karena aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan dari wajahmu yang indah itu." bisik Kojuuro sambil berjalan keluar.

**GREB**

Kojuuro melirik ke arah tangannya yang sudah dipegang erat oleh Sasuke.

"A...aku ikut..." balas Sasuke dengan pelan.

* * *

"Fuuma..Kotarou?" tanya Masamune.

"Un. Dia itu teman nii-san sejak SMA. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah. Orangnya baik sekali, dia sering mengajak kami makan di luar bersama." jawab Yukimura dengan senyum memancar di wajahnya. Tapi, senyumnya kembali jatuh ketika melihat ekspresi wajah kekasih dan teman-temannya yang terdiam dalam kegelapan. Ia melihat semua tatapan mata para operators yang terlihat serius dan tajam.

"Ne, Masamune-dono, ada apa...?"

"Fuuma..."

"Eh?"

"Duh...kapten bisa gawat ini..." bisik Motochika.

"Apa...? Ada apa dengan Katakura-dono...?" tanya Yukimura.

"Namanya juga takdir...mana bisa kau hindari, Motochika...apalagi...jika berhubungan dengan TEMAN LAMA..." seru Keiji dengan suara agak meninggi.

"Aduh...ini...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?" Yukimura makin merasa bingung. Masamune melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yukimura.

"Kojuuro..." bisik Masamune.

* * *

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, wajah Sasuke memasang ekspresi bingung dan kesal. Ini bukan tempat yang kumau...bisik Sasuke.

"Ka...katakura, kenapa kita ke si—" Kojuuro menarik tangan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah, kita masuk saja." jawab Kojuuro. Sasuke hanya diam sambil melirik ke arah papan nama tempat tersebut,

**"The Velvet"**

Mereka masuk dan disapa oleh beberapa pelayan disana. Tempat ini...jadi ingat masa lalu, gumam Sasuke. Hiasan malaikat di langit-langit yang menghiptonis penglihatan seakan-akan malaikat akan datang menjemput kita. Lilin di setipa meja. Fountain bunga mawar di tengah ruangan. Iringan musik klasik Eropa yang menyentuh hati. Bagaikan surga.

"Ah~ Michael-kun. Sudah lama ya. Wah, kau mengajak Pierre-kun ke sini juga~ Apa kalian akan bersama lagi?" goda salah seorang pelayan.

"A—!" wajah Sasuke mulai memerah.

"Huh, kami hanya ingin makan, kebetulan Sarutobi lapar, Mogami." ucap Kojuuro.

"Wah wah, Pierre-kun memang cepat lapar. Kau ini, harusnya kau bersyukur punya pacar seperti dia." bisik Mogami ke Sasuke.

"A—aku ini bukan pacarnya-!" teriak Sasuke.

"Lalu~~ Tangan kalian kenapa bergandengan?"

**BETS**

Kojuuro melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan gesit.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Kojuuro.

"Baiklah~ Akan kucari meja spesial untuk kalian~" ujar Mogami sambil berjalan mencari meja untuk kedua tamu spesialnya.

Sasuke memegang tangannya yang baru saja digandeng oleh 'mantan' kekasihnya. Hangat, tapi...terasa sekali rasa sakit hati di hati orang itu. Katakura...apa tujuanmu..?

"Nah~ Michael-kun dan Pierre-kun~ Aku sudah menemukan meja kalian~ Ikut aku!" seru Mogami. Sasuke dan Kojuuro mengikutinya dari belakang.

**GREB**

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Kojuuro. Kojuuro menoleh ke arahnya dan matanya terbuka lebar.

"Sarutobi."

"Hm, apa—" Sasuke melihat tangannya yang menggandeng tangan Kojuuro, dan wajahnya memerah.

**BATS**

Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan tangan Kojuuro.

"Ma—maaf, aku tidak sengaja—Gomen—sayona—Ah-! MAKSUDKU MAAF...!" Ucapan Sasuke jadi kacau bukan main. Kojuuro hanya tertawa kecil.

Sesampainya di meja, mereka pun duduk dan Sasuke mulai melihat daftar menu, kemudian ia melirik ke arah Kojuuro yang tidak ikut melihat daftar menunya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak makan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan, aku tadi sudah pesan." jawabnya.

"Hee? Kapan bilangnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan terkejut.

"Bukan begitu, Pierre-kun~ Michael-kun selalu memesan makanan yang sama setiap kali ia berkunjung~ Makanya kami tahu apa yang ingin dia makan sekarang~" jelas Mogami.

"Yang benar Sarutobi-kun, Mogami-san..." ucap Sasuke membetulkan.

"Tak apa, Pierre-kun~ Aku suka menyebut nama-nama orang dengan nama ala Eropa~"

"Sudahlah..." Sasuke pun pasrah.

"Cepatlah, Sarutobi. Nanti perutmu akan menjerit lagi." seru Kojuuro.

"Ah—i—iya...hum...fettucini?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah~ Pilihan yang tepat~ Nah, Michael-kun dan Pierre-kun, duduk manis saja disini sambil menikmati momen-momen indah kalian dulu dengan diiringi musik klasik yang menyentuh hati ini~ Juste attendre~" Mogami meninggalkan mereka berdua di meja tersebut.

"Kira-kira berapa lama ya...?" gumam Sasuke.

**TUK TUK**

Sasuke merasakan bahunya di sentuh oleh seseorang, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah orang itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menyala bagaikan api, dengan poni yang menutupi matanya, tato dengan warna rambutnya yang menghiasi kedua pipi dan dagunya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Fuuma~" serunya sambil memeluk Fuuma.

Fuuma tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke.

**CUP**

Kojuuro hanya terdiam sambil memasang tatapan tajam. Sial, dia cemburu.

"Hei, jangan di sini dong. Ah, Katakura, kenalkan ini temanku, Fuuma Kotarou." ucap Sasuke. Fuuma menghampiri Kojuuro dan mengangkat tangannya yang siap untuk dijabat. Kojuuro menjabat tangan Fuuma dengan...sedikit...tekanan.

"Salam kenal, Kojuuro Katakura..." sapa Kojuuro.

Rasanya ada yang aneh.

* * *

"Fuuma-dono menuduh Katakura-dono atas pembunuhan para archangels? Kok!" teriak Yukimura terkejut bukan main.

"Menurut rumor sih begitu, tapi entahlah, Kapten tidak banyak cerita soal masalah ini..." pasrah Motochika.

"Tapi, aku yakin ketua tidak salah. Dia tidak mungkin membunuh para archangels Lonely Heaven. Ketua itu kidal, kalau dia memegang dua pedang, harusnya kedalaman tusukannya itu lebih dalam di sebelah kiri. Tapi, menurut beberapa orang, katanya kedalaman dua luka tusuk itu sama." jelas Ieyasu.

"Berarti orang yang Kojuuro cari adalah orang yang mampu menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan fleksibel." ujar Masamune.

"Dan dia adalah Fuuma Kotarou-dono..." gumam Yukimura.

"Yukimura, apa kakakmu tahu soal ini?" tanya Keiji.

"Tidak...tadi pagi ia hanya cerita kalau Katakura-dono dituduh membunuh para archangels itu karena ia mendekati nii-san, dan nii-san juga dibuang atas tuduhan itu..." jawab Yukimura.

"Begitu ya..."

"Tapi, Keiji-dono, apa hubungannya dengan Fuuma-dono?"

"Well, Fuuma Kotarou adalah satu-satunya archangel dengan sayap hitam. Ketua curiga kalau ia sudah melakukan dosa besar. Tapi, ucapan dia sama sekali tidak didengar oleh orang-orang Lonely Heaven, termasuk kakakmu. Yah, kami tahu kakakmu dan orang itu sudah lama berteman. Tapi, tak kami sangka, malah ketua yang kena getah..."

"Kasihan sekali...Katakura-dono—"

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

Handphone Yukimura bergetar. Yukimura mengambil handphone-nya di balik saku dan mengangkatnya.

"Moshi moshi, ah, nii-san. Aku sedang makan di PissaNut, bareng Masamune-dono dan yang lain...Nii-san dimana? Pulang jam berapa? Bentar lagi? Oh...mau beresin atap ya? Emangnya Fuuma-dono udah datang? He? Beneran? Wah, lumayan tuh, Nii-san. Hahaha. Tapi nanti bayarannya mahal dong. Ah, daijoubu, Masamune-dono dan yang lain baik kok. Iya, mau titip sesuatu? Oh ok, terserah nii-san. Ya. Ja nee~" Yukimura langsung menutup handphone-nya.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Nii-san bilang dia bakal pulang cepat karena masalah atap apartemen. Dan katanya sih, dia sudah ketemu Fuuma-dono, sekarang mereka lagi makan siang juga." jawab Yukimura.

"Wah wah..." bisik Keiji.

"Yang mengejutkan itu, Katakura-dono juga membantu Fuuma-dono untuk membereskan atapnya."

"...KETUA BEKERJA SAMA DENGAN ORANG ITU?" tanya para operators.

"Kukira dia merasa cemburu..." bisik Motochika.

"Bukan, luarnya sih baik-baik saja, tapi lihat dalamnya...bzzzzzzt, I'm watching you, Fuuma. That's what I called Devil's eyegaze." sambung Masamune.

"Ah~ Ini baru yang namanya taktik cinta~" seru Keiji.

"Ha?" satu meja jadi bingung.

"Menurutku, ketua itu sengaja membantu Fuuma untuk membereskan atap apartemen Sasuke dengan tujuan untuk mendekati Sasuke dan menyapu jauh Fuuma." jelas Keiji.

"Aku...tidak setuju..." ucap Yukimura sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Taruhan 500 yen jika ketua dan orang itu adu mulut." seru Ieyasu tiba-tiba.

"1.000 yen jika salah satu diantara mereka ada yang dikhianati oleh Sasuke." seru Motochika tak mau kalah.

"Ano...5.000 yen jika Nii-san berkata bahwa dia kembali lagi dengan Katakura-dono..." seru Yukimura pelan.

"Taruhannya besar juga, siapa yang suruh?" tanya Keiji sambil melihat ke arah Masamune yang sudah tersenyum lebar di sebelah Yukimura.

"Yep, he's my boyfriend now. So, he must follow me. Everything, everywhere, every time, everyday." jawab Masamune yang kemudian mengecup pipi Yukimura.

"Eh, iya, Sanada-san, ada yang harus kami bicarakan." seru Ieyasu tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Ieyasu-dono?"

"Ehm...ini...berkaitan dengan kejadian kemarin...kami ditugaskan untuk mencari 'klien' kami dan, karena sekarang kau yang terpilih...maka...kau harus segera membayarnya..."

"Oh...begitu...aku harus bayar berapa?"

"Uhm...sebenarnya...itu bukan dalam bentuk uang..."

"Lalu?"

"...Kau...harus tidur dengan salah satu dari kami...itu bayarannya..." jelas Ieyasu dengan gemetar. Yukimura hanya terdiam.

"Sebenarnya...aku...ano..." wajah Yukimura mulai bersemi merah kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku...sudah tidur dengan...Masamune-dono...kemarin..." balasnya malu-malu. Satu meja itu pun hening.

"Kau...betul-betul tidur dengan...orang gila ini?" tanya Motochika sambil menunjuk Masamune dengan jari tengahnya.

"Apa-apaan jarimu itu?" protes Masamune.

"Aku...AKU BENAR! TEBAKANKU BENAR! NAH, SEBAGAI GANTINYA, DOKUGANRYUU! TRAKTIR KAMI SAAT MAKAN MALAM NANTI YA?" teriak Keiji bahagia.

"A—kau memasang taruhan? Sejak kapan?" Masamune terkejut.

"Saat kita sedang makan malam di apartemen dengan Nagamasa dan Oichi. Hehehe. Nah, menu makan malam ini apa ya~? Pokoknya dokuganryuu yang bayarin semuanya! Setuju, semua?" ajak Keiji.

"YAAAAA!" satu meja serentak. Masamune hanya bisa pasrah pada saat itu. Kasihan dia.

* * *

Sementara itu, Sasuke setibanya di apartemennya, bersama Fuuma dan Kojuuro masuk ke dalam. Terlihat atapnya rusak parah akibat serangan dadakan dari vampire Underground Hell.

"Ini dia. Apartemen milik keluarga takeda. Yang hancur akibat serangan vampire gila." jelas Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap ke atas atap apartemennya yang hancur.

"Darimana kau tahu vampire itu gila?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Masamune baru saja cerita semuanya pagi ini." jawab Sasuke.

"Masamune-sama...jangan-jangan dia sudah menerima bayarannya...? Duh..." gumam Kojuuro sambil memasang ekspresi _facepalm_. Fuuma hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi yang dipasang di wajah Kojuuro. Ia pun berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke kemudia membisikkan sesuatu, dan Sasuke tertawa geli mendengarnya. Kojuuro makin merasa panas melihat mereka berdua 'bermesraan' di depan dirinya. Menjauhlah darinya, bung. HE'S MINE!

"Ah, iya, Fuuma dan Katakura. Kalau mau mulai, silahkan saja." jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah." jawab Kojuuro. Fuuma hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Ingin mandi." Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di ruangan itu, hanya Fuuma dan Kojuuro saja, hening sebentar, menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi...kau ingin membetulkan bagian yang mana?" tanya Kojuuro sedikit canggung. Fuuma melihat ke atas, dan Kojuuro pun ikutan.

"Oh...bagian atas...jadi, kau akan memanjat?"

Fuuma mengangguk. Ia mulai mengambil palu, kantung plastik berisi paku, tangga dan beberapa blok kayu. Sementara Kojuuro mengambil kuas dan cat.

"Ayo, kita mulai...Fuuma." ajak Kojuuro. Fuuma mengangguk.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mulai melepaskan pakaiannya dan mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia taruh handuk itu di wastafel, kemudian masuk ke dalam _steam shower_. Sasuke memutar keran air hangat dan air pun mulai keluar dan membasahi tubuhnya.

"_Don't let the frethful baby cry, Ma'll cut you to shreds and you'll die."_

* * *

**PIK**

Kegiatan mengecat Kojuuro dihentikan ketika konsentrasinya terganggu oleh sebuah nyanyian.

"Lagu ini..._**children's song**_ dari game Devil Summoner 2 yang sering dimainkan Masamune-sama..agh, dasar orang itu, dia memang senang memainkan game itu...! Dasar gamer..." gumam Kojuuro.

"_Ma'll rip you apart and you'll die."_

**DEG**

Kojuuro mulai merasa tegang ketika nyanyian itu berlanjut.

"Fuuma, apa kau dengar suara nyanyian?" tanya Kojuuro dengan suara agak keras pada Fuuma agar Fuuma bisa mendengarnya. Fuuma melihat Kojuuro dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sial...apa harus kutanya Sarutobi...?Tapi dia sedang mandi...Fuuma, aku permisi sebentar." ucap Kojuuro. Fuuma hanya mengangguk. Kojuro meninggalkan perlatannya dan menuju kamar Sasuke.

**KRRRRIEEET**

Kojuuro membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan melihat sekitar. Tidak ada yang aneh.

"_Hmm hmm~ Stop the fretful baby's wail~"_

**DEG!**

Jantung Kojuuro berdetak cepat ketika mendengar nyanyian itu lagi. Sepertinya suara itu datang dari kamar mandi. Ia pun melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi dan menempelkan telinga di pintu.

"_Take from the earth the moon so—"_

**PRAAAAAAAANG**

Terdengar bunyi benda pecah di dalam kamar mandi. Kojuuro mulai panik, ia pun memegang gagang pintu dan berusaha membukanya.

_**KRRRT KRRT!**_

"Sial, terkunci...! Sarutobi..! Kau tak apa-apa?" teriak Kojuuro.

**SIIIING**

Tak ada respon dari dalam.

"Sial...!" Tak ada pilihan, Kojuuro menendang pintunya dengan paksa,

**DUAAAAAAKKK**

Dan shock ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke yang lemas dan sudah berlumuran darah dengan luka sayat di tangannya, juga beling di lantai kamar mandi yang sudah berlumuran darah. Kojuuro buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke namun langkahnya terhenti di tengah ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menginjak benda, ia pun melihat ke bawah. Bulu sayap hitam. Ia segera mengambil bulu sayap itu dan mulai menganalisanya. Terlihat sebuah tanda di bulu sayap itu, yang dimana kebenarannya itu membuat Kojuuro memasang ekspresi marah. Marah besar.

"...Dasar keparat kau...Fuuma Kotarou...!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA! *guling-guling* Sorry to keep you ALL waiting! ENJOY! *guling-guling*

Anyway, I really love Devil Summoner 2's Children Song. It's really creepy as its title! And I love that so much! Hope ATLUS release their mp3...

R&R pleaseeee, or maybe fav it :

Love, sick and tired but won't give up,

Kichikuri61


	5. Kojuuro's Case part 2

Thank you so much for all your positive reviews, everyone! I'm so happy to read it! *sobs* Let me reply one by one first!

MandyDateYuki:

"Ma—masih panggil saya mimin? Saya cuma seorang hahaha."

CutieZ Writer:

"Thank you so much! Who are your favourite pairs? I see that you came from Thailand, welcome to my story!"

Izuryuu:

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PENGGEMAR KOJUSASU LAGI! *capslock jebol* Tenang, permintaan anda akan segera dikabulkan~"

Kirarin Ayasaki:

"KYAAAAAAAA! ANOTHER FAN OF KOJUSASU! Iya, tadi lewat telepon dia bicara, mungkin di sini dia juga bicara tapi sedikit."

Hum, saya harus mempercepat pembuatan fanfic ini karena bentar lagi saya bakal hiatus ke luar kota, hehe. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Kojuuro's Case part 2 (Reunion with my Angel part 2)

"...Dasar keparat kau...Fuuma Kotarou...!"

"Nggghh...Ka...taku...ra..." bisik Sasuke sambil berusaha mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Sarutobi! Tanganmu tersayat! Jangan digerakkan dulu! Tunggu sebentar!" Kojuuro segera mengambil handuk dan memakaikannya pada Sasuke, kemudian merangkulnya dan dibawa keluar.

"Katakura...tadi..."

"Sarutobi, kau terluka parah! Jangan banyak bicara dulu-!"

"Terima kasih..." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Kojuuro terkejut mendengarnya. Terima kasih, katanya? Yang ia lakukan hanyalah membawa Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, itu saja.

"Seandainya kau tidak segera melihatku, mungkin aku sudah—" Kalimat Sasuke terhenti ketika mulut Kojuuro mengunci mulutnya. Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar pada awalnya, kemudian, perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke ikut terjerumus ke dalamnya. Sama sekali tidak berubah, batinnya. Sasuke mulai memenjamkan matanya, menikmati 'aktifitasnya' dengan Kojuuro. Sasuke berusaha mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sudah tersayat, namun rasa sakit yang cukup fatal membuat Sasuke merusak ciuman mereka.

"Uhhh...ittai..." rintih Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan gerakkan tanganmu, kau ini..." Kojuuro langsung menghisap darah yang mulai mengalir dari tangan Sasuke.

"Khhh...!"

"Sa...sakit ya?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Uhm..tidak—aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kojuuro pun membaring tubuh Sasuke di tempat tidurnya, kemudian pergi menuju kotak obat yang terletak di sebelah lemari pakaian Sasuke. Kojuuro mengambil perban. Sasuke hanya diam sambil melihat tangannya yang tersayat. Kojuuro kembali menghampiri Sasuke dan membalutkan perban di tangan "mantan kekasihnya".

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Aku sedang menyanyikan lagu dari game Devil Summoner 2, tak kusangka ternyata Masamune juga memainkan game itu. Akhirnya ada teman sependapat, haha." jawab Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Pantas saja aku pernah dengar lagu itu, dasar kalian gamer..." gumam Kojuuro.

"Tapi..."

"Apa?"

"Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat bayangan hitam, entahlah, mungkin itu seseorang. Dia berusaha mendekapku tapi aku melawannya, aku tidak tahu kalau dia membawa senjata, dan akhirnya..."

"Tanganmu terkena sayat dan kau terjatuh..."

"Tepat sekali...Untung saja kau ada disini, menolongku, dan..." Sasuke berhenti sesaat. Ia berusaha membangunkan tubuh lemasnya. "Ah.." Dia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

**GREB**

Kojuuro segera mendekap Sasuke yang lemas. Mereka berdua kemudian bertatapan.

"Katakura..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kojuuro. Kojuuro hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka medekatkan wajah satu sama lain dan mulai membuka lebar mulut mereka. Walau hanya sebentar, tapi sekali lagi, ingin mereka cicipi, ciuman mereka.

**TING TONG!**

Bel apartemen pun berbunyi.

**DUAK!**

Kepala Kojuuro dan Sasuke saling berbenturan.

"Adaw..." rintih Kojuuro.

"I...ittai desu ne..." rintih Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Siapa sih, di tengah hari begini?" ucap Kojuuro sedikit ngambek.

"A—aku pakai baju dulu..." ujar Sasuke sambil melepas pelukan Kojuuro.

**KRIEEEEET**

"Hah? Siapa yang buka pintunya?" tanya Kojuuro.

"TADAIMA, NII-SAN~" seru seseorang.

"GLEK! YUKIMURA!" gumam Sasuke.

"Nii-san~ Aku bawa teman-temanku nih~" teriak Yukimura.

"Wow, apartemenmu sudah bagus, Sanada!"

"I—ieyasu? Kenapa dia ke sini?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Katakura! Sembunyi saja di dalam lemari pakaian selagi aku ganti baju!" pinta Sasuke.

"Ta—tapi-!"

**TEP TEP**

Langkah kaki Yukimura terdengar semakin dekat. Kojuuro dan Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah.

**KRIEEEEET**

Yukimura segera membuka pintu kamar Sasuke,

**BRESSSSSKK**

"Tadai-lho? Nii-san? Baru selesai mandi ya?" tanya Yukimura pada kakaknya.

"GYAAAAAAAAA! YUKIMURA BIKIN KAGET AJA!" teriak Sasuke naif.

"Go—gomen, nii-san! Tapi teman-temanku datang, hehe." ujar Yukimura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengusap belakang kepalanya pelan.

"Ya—ya sudah! Buatkan mereka minum saja..!" pinta Sasuke bergegas berpakaian.

"Eh, nii-san, langit-langit kita jadi bagus lho~ Ada lukisan burung gagaknya." seru Yukimura.

"...Ha?" Sasuke bingung.

"Ah iya! Jangan membuat tamu menunggu terlalu lama! Aku ke dapur dulu ya, nii-san!" Yukimura langsung pergi.

"...Burung gagak?" tanya Sasuke.

**SRAAAK**

Kojuuro segera keluar dari lemari pakaian Sasuke.

"Tugasku belum selesai sama sekali..." seru Kojuuro heran.

* * *

Beberapa lama kemudian, di ruang tamu,

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Lihat langit-langitnya!" teriak Yukimura.

"Iya iya...eh, bagus juga itu..." komen Sasuke.

"Lukisannya...tentang seekor burung gagak yang memakan seekor anak tikus setelah...ia memakan anak tikus lain yang sudah menjadi bangkai..." jelas Motochika.

"Pertanyaannya: Siapa yang melukis di langit-langit?" sambung Masamune.

"Kami dengar ketua juga ikut membantu, jadi, ini lukisan ketua?" tanya Ieyasu membenarkan.

"Memang aku membantu, tapi, tugasku sama sekali belum selesai..." jawab Kojuuro.

"Hmm, ini menarik. Kurasa lukisan ini punya ceritanya sendiri." ujar Keiji.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti, ada seseorang yang mengincar salah satu diantara kita. Malam ini."

* * *

Malam hari, apartemen para operators...

**KRIIIIEEEEET**

"Tadaima, minna." seru Oichi.

"Okairi, Oichi-san~" sambut para operators.

"Okairi, Ichi." sambut Nagamasa.

"Oichi-san~ Kau belanja apa saja hari ini~?" tanya Keiji bahagia.

"Um...ano...jamur...kangkung...brokoli...wortel...lobak..." jelas Oichi.

"Pasti kerjaannya Kingo ini..." pasrah Kojuuro.

"King of Hunger!" seru Masamune.

"Ichi, berapa jumlah uang yang terpakai hari ini?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Etoo...13.785 yen, Nagamasa-sama..." jawab Oichi pelan.

"Mahal juga..." pasrah Nagamasa.

"Tenang saja, Nagamasa~ Oichi-san~ Untuk hari ini, Masamune akan mengembalikan uang belanjaan kalian~" hibur Keiji.

"DIA BENERAN!" teriak Masamune.

"Ayo ayo, Dokuganryuu~ Ganti duit mereka~" pinta Keiji.

"I—iya, sebentar! Ambil dompet dulu!" teriak Masamune.

"Hihi, mereka itu lucu ya, Nagamasa-sama." bisik Oichi.

"Ya...tak salah Matsunaga-san mendidik mereka..." balas Nagamasa.

* * *

Sementara itu, apartemen milik Sasuke dan Yukimura,

Keduanya sedang menikmati cokelat panas di tengah ruang keluarga sambil membaca buku. Yukimura membaca buku resep masakan Jepang modern sedangkan Sasuke membaca majalah game.

"Nii-san." panggil Yukimura.

"Un?"

"Aku senang atap kita sudah diganti, bahkan langit-langitnya sampai di lukis segala..."

"Itu bagus dong—"

"Tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Entah kenapa...lukisan ini..membuatku merinding, nii-san..."

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Mengingat ucapan Keiji-dono tadi siang...aku jadi khawatir..."

Sasuke menutup majalahnya dan menghampiri Yukimura, kemudian mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, Yukimura. Nii-san ada di sini kok." ucap Sasuke.

"...Un." balas Yukimura sambil tersenyum.

"Nah! Karena waktunya makan malam! Bagaimana kalau kita makan beef teriyaki?" tawar Sasuke sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Waaaaah~ Beef teriyaki~ Aku mau, nii-san!" jawab Yukimura semangat.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya~" Sasuke bergegas ke dapur. Yukimura menunggu di meja dengan senyum terpancar di wajah. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan untuknya dan kakaknya!

**PIP PIP**

Handphone Yukimura berbunyi, Yukimura segera mengambil handphone-nya dari saku kemudian membukanya.

"Ah, sms, dari...tak diketahui..." bisik Yukimura. Yukimura segera membuka isi pesan tersebut.

"_From: Unknown, To: Sanada Yukimura ,19:39 Jun 01 2003_

_26 derajat __41'38,93"U 127 derajat __52'40,54"T_

_Pecahkan kodenya jika kau ingin melihat kakakmu selamat, Yukimura~ Sampai bertemu di sana~ _

_B.W."_

Yukimura terkejut melihat isi pesan tersebut. Saking terkejutnya, ia tidak sadar bahwa handphone-nya telah lepas dari tangannya dan terbanting ke lantai.

**PRAAAAK**

"...Nii-san..." bisik Yukimura. Yukimura langsung bergegas menuju dapur.

"NII-SAN!" panggil Yukimura.

**SIIIIIIIING**

Tidak ada jawaban, Yukimura mulai panik dan khawatir.

"Nii-sa—" Yukimura langsung membatu ketika ia melihat keadaan di dapurnya. Berantakan, makanan tersebar dimana-mana, dan pisau daging yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"...Masamune-dono, tasukete..."

* * *

Ruang makan apartemen operators,

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaa! Aku kenyang!" seru Keiji sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah penuh.

"Huh, apanya yang kenyang? Sayuran hanya membantu kita menahan rasa lapar yang sesungguhnya." jelas Kojuuro.

"King of Hunger II!" seru Masamune.

"Kapten tidak coba ikut lomba makan sayur terbanyak?" tanya Motochika.

"...Memang di Jepang ada?" Kojuuro bertanya balik.

**TING TONG**

Bel apartemen mereka berbunyi.

"Iya, sebentar." seru Oichi sambil membukakan pintu.

**KRIEEEET**

"Ah, kau..."

"Konbanwa, a...aku Yukimura Sanada...Aku sedang mencari Masamune-dono dan yang lain..."

"Silahkan masuk, Yuki-kun. Aku Oichi Azai. Panggil saja oichi." sapa Oichi.

"A..arigatou, Oichi-san..." Yukimura melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Yuki-kun! Kebetulan sekali kau datang! Kita sedang pesta nih! Mau ikutan?" tanya Keiji.

"Oi oi! Itu tidak sopan, Keiji!" protes Masamune.

"Tumben sendiri? Dimana Sarutobi?" tanya Kojuuro.

"..." Yukimura hanya terdiam.

"...He...hei...Yukimura...bicaralah..." bisik Masamune pelan. Tak lama kemudian, Yukimura meneteskan air matanya. Ia menangis dengan keras.

"Nii-san...Nii-san...!"

"...Dugaanku benar." seru Keiji serius.

"Apa?"

"Kalian ingat lukisan di langit-langit tadi? Burung gagak yang akan memakan seekor anak tikus setelah ia memakan anak tikus lain yang sudah menjadi bangkai?" tanya Keiji.

"Iya, kami ingat itu—" ucap Motochika.

"Jangan-jangan..." bisik Ieyasu terkejut. Keiji menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bangkai itu adalah Sasuke Sarutobi-san, sementara burung gagak itu adalah orang yang menculiknya." jelas Keiji.

"Kalau dia bangkai...lalu anak tikus yang akan dimakan itu siapa?" tanya Kojuuro.

**PIP PIP**

Handphone Yukimura kembali berbunyi, membuat seluruh ruangan meliriknya. Yukimura membuka handphone-nya dan kembali menangis.

"Oi! Masamune! Lakukan sesuatu! Kau kan pacarnya!" bujuk Keiji.

"A—bagaimana caranya?" bisik Masamune.

"Peluk dan tanya dia!"

"Di—di depan kalian semua?"

"Anggap saja kami ini naif!"

Masamune berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju Yukimura, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Hei, Yukimura...It's okay...just tell me what happened to your brother..." bisik Masamune.

"Uhhh...sebenarnya aku mau siul, tapi karena keadaannya sedang tidak mendukung jadi aku diam saja..." batin Motochika.

"...K...kojuuro-san..." panggil Yukimura.

"Ya?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Ada pesan untukmu."

Kojuuro berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Yukimura, kemudian mengambil handphone Yukimura.

"_From: Unknown, To: Sanada Yukimura ,19:56 Jun 01 2003_

_Hei, Yukimura~ Bagaimana? Kau sudah pecahkan kodenya? Oh~? Tidak bisa ya~? Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan para Operators~? Mungkin mereka bisa membantumu~ Kuberi waktu 1 jam~ Jika tidak,_

_KAKAKMU TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT DARIKU~ Selamat berjuang, Yukimura~ _

_B.W."_

"B...W..." bisik Kojuuro.

"Hn? Kau kenal dia, Kojuuro?" tanya Masamune yang masih memeluk Yukimura. Kojuuro menggenggam handphone Yukimura dengan erat.

"B.W...Black Wings...Fuuma Kotarou...!" gertak Kojuuro.

"Apa katamu?" seru semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Fuuma...Kotarou-san...?" tanya Yukimura.

"...Dia mengincarmu, ketua. Bangkai itu adalah Sasuke-san, sedangkan ia adalah burung gagaknya. Kemudian, ketua, kau adalah anak tikus yang ia incar sekarang." jelas Keiji.

"...Sanada, apa dia memberi petunjuk lokasinya?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Ada di pesan sebelumnya, Katakura-san..." jawab Yukimura pelan.

"HEI! MASAMUNE! KAU BOLEH MELEPASNYA!" teriak Keiji.

"Tidak mau." balas Masamune.

"Nagamasa-sama...Masamune-kun itu..." ucap Oichi.

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan, Ichi. Tidak perlu." jawab Nagamasa.

Kojuuro melihat kode yang masuk pada pesan sebelum di handphone Yukimura.

"26◦41'38,93"U 127◦52'40,54"T" ucap Kojuuro.

"Hah? Kode macam apa itu?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Hum...kalau logika-ku benar...semuanya, pasang GPS kalian sekarang." pinta Motochika. Para operators segera menyalakan GPS mereka.

"Ah~ Aku mengerti~ U dan T itu adalah utara dan timur~" seru Keiji.

"Benar, masukkan angka lokasinya..." Motochika mengetik dengan cepat.

**PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP**

"Mo...motochika-kun memang anak up-to-date sekali...Ngetiknya cepat begitu..."komen Ieyasu.

"Ketemu, kapten! Mereka berada di akuarium chirauma di Okinawa!" seru Motochika.

"A—aquarium! Apa orang itu gila?" tanya Keiji.

"Nii-san..." bisik Yukimura.

"Cup cup...Yukimura, he'll be fine..." ujar Masamune sambil menjilat air mata Yukimura.

"Ewww, no fan service publicly in here, please." ucap Nagamasa.

"Fuuma Kotarou...kuhancurkan tulangmu segera..." gumam Kojuuro.

* * *

Akuarium Chirauma, Okinawa, tangki utama,

Terlihat Sasuke di dalam tangki tersebut, dengan kedua tangan diikat di replika bangkai kapal tua dan mulut yang ditutup dengan kain. Juga seorang pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depan akuarium tersebut, tertawa kecil. Sasuke berusaha menendang kaca akuarium dengan keras, namun pemuda yang sedang menontonnya hanya tertawa.

"...Kau...akan...mati..." ucap pemuda itu. Sasuke memasang ekspresi takut, dan sesak. Ia butuh oksigen segera, atau tidak, dia akan mati.

"...Kau...tidak...bisa...bernafas...ya? ...Kasihan...sekali..." pemuda itu meneruskan. Sasuke lalu menendang kaca akuariumnya kembali. Pemuda itu kembali tertawa. Merasa tidak bisa bernafas lebih lama, Sasuke pingsan di dalam akuarium.

"Tidak...perlu...takut...nikmati...saja...pertunjukkan...nya..."

Pemuda itu segera mengeluarkan satu pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Sasuke.

**SYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**

Pemuda itu melempar satu pedang yang lain ke belakang.

**GREB**

Seseorang mengambilnya dengan sigap. Terlihat sebuah bayangan berdiri di belakang pemuda itu.

"..." Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah bayangan tersebut.

"Kau licik seperti biasanya ya...Fuuma." seru orang itu. Fuuma kemudian tersenyum.

"Kojuuro...Katakura...kau...sigap...seperti...biasanya..." Fuuma memuji Kojuuro.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya...tapi—" Kojuuro melempar kembali pedang milik Fuuma kemudian mengambil katana-nya dan mengarahkannya pada Fuuma.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai ejekan."

"..." Fuuma hanya diam.

**SYAAAAAAT**

Masamune, Keiji, Ieyasu dan Motochika menghadangnya dari belakang. Kelima operators mengajukan senjata mereka ke arah Fuuma.

"Hihi...jangan senang dulu...karena sebenarnya...INI ADALAH BALAS DENDAMKU PADA KAU! INCUBUS BRENGSEK!" Fuuma menendang Keiji, lalu diikuti Ieyasu, Masamune dan Motochika.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KETUA!"

Fuuma kemudian menonjok perut Ieyasu, yang mengakibatkan Ieyasu terlempar dan mengenai Keiji, lalu Masamune dan Motochika.

"KALIAN!" teriak Kojuuro.

**SET SET**

Fuuma membuat segel ninja dengan tangannya.

"JURUS NINJA! GELEMBUNG ILUSI!"

Muncul empat gelembung berwarna ungu gelap. Keiji, Ieyasu, Masamune dan Motochika terjebak di dalamnya.

"Masamune-sama! Tokugawa! Chosokabe! Maeda!" teriak Kojuuro.

"Uh...itte...apa-apaan gelembung ini?" Keiji berusaha merobek lapisan gelembungnya dengan pisau lipatnya.

**KRRRRRRT**

**CRASSSSHHH**

Bunyi robek itu bukan berasal dari gelembung aneh itu, melainkan perut Keiji yang terobek lebar, darah mulai keluar dan berceceran di dalam gelembung.

"UAGH!"

"MAEDA!" teriak Masamune.

"KEIJI!" teriak Ieyasu dan Motochika bersamaan.

"Kau dengar itu, Kojuuro? Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari gelembung ilusiku dengan pisaunya! Tapi, apa? Dia merobek perutnya sendiri! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Fuuma tertawa puas.

"Khhh...kau...berani-beraninya melukai mereka!" bentak Kojuuro sambil berlari ke arah Fuuma .

"Huh, lewati aku dulu, pengkhianat!"

**TRAAAAAAAANG**

Katana Kojuuro berhasil ditahan oleh kedua pedang Fuuma.

"Pengkhianat...? Bukankah kau yang membunuh anggota Lonely Heaven, Fuuma!" tanya Kojuuro.

"Huhu, benar. Akulah yang membunuh mereka! Akulah yang menuduhmu atas perbuatan itu! AKU MELAKUKAN ITU KARENA KAU MEREBUT SASUKE DARIKU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Fuuma.

"Jadi...Fuuma melakukan itu karena..." ucap Masamune.

"Cemburu bahwa ketua yang justru mengambil hati Sasuke-san..." sambung Ieyasu.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Keiji terus merintih.

"Maeda!" teriak Kojuuro.

"Huhu...Kojuuro Katakura...kuberi dua pilihan...Sasuke...atau rekanmu itu?" ucap Fuuma.

"Apa?"

"Jika kau memilih rekanmu, maka Sasuke akan menjadi milikku, tapi, jika kau memilih Sasuke, rekanmu akan kupenggal."

"Khhh...! Perbuatanmu itu tidak cocok dengan status malaikat, Fuuma...!"

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu itu, Kojuuro." Sasuke menebas Kojuuro.

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH**

"Gwah...!" Kojuuro terlempar hingga menabrak akuarium kecil di belakangnya.

**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAK**

"Keiji...Ketua...bagaimana ini...kenapa mereka bisa terluka...padahal kita ini bukan manusia—tunggu! Manusia! Kami bisa terluka karena kami memasang mode manusia, dan gelembung ini adalah perangkap khusus untuk manusia!" batin Ieyasu. Ieyasu kemudian mencubit lapisan gelembungnya. Tak ada yang aneh, namun, kemudian,

"AWW!" rintih Ieyasu.

"Itu dia...! MINNA! CEPAT PASANG MODE INCUBUS!" pinta Ieyasu.

"Apa?" tanya Motochika.

"Keiji dan Ketua! Kalian terluka karena kalian memasang mode manusia! Cepat ganti jadi mode incubus!"

"Aggghhh..baiklah kalau itu maumu...Ieyasu..." Keiji pun mengambil darah di perutnya dan menjilatnya. Masamune dan yang lain pun mengikuti.

"Kalian...apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Fuuma. Tak lama kemudian, aura hitam menyelimuti para operators. Muncul dua mata merah darah dari aura hitam tersebut.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Ieyasu. Sekarang aku bisa bebas tanpa gangguan!" Keiji langsung merobek gelembungnya dengan kasar.

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**

Keiji berhasil keluar dari gelembung tersebut.

"Heh! Rasakan itu, ayam jago!" ejek Keiji.

**SHHHHHHHHHHH**

Luka di perut Keiji mulai menutup perlahan-lahan, berkat efek dari mode incubus.

"Mode incubus...kalian memasang mode incubus!" ujar Fuuma.

"Show time, guys!" Masamune menembaki gelembungnya,

**DOR DOR!**

**BLAR!**

dan berhasil keluar.

"Ieyasu! Motochika! Mengamuklah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" seru Masamune tertawa lebar.

"HEAAA!" Ieyasu dan Motochika teriak bersamaan. Ieyasu menyakar gelembungnya sedangkan Motochika menendangnya.

**BLAR!**

Keduanya keluar dengan sukses.

"Ti—tidak mungkin! Tidak ada yang pernah berhasil dari gelembung ilusiku!"

"Gelembung payahmu itu tidak akan mempan pada kami, para iblis!" seru Keiji.

"Lain kali—"

**FUUUT**

Ieyasu muncul di sebelah Kojuuro.

"Cepat-!"

"Buat serangan yang bisa mengurung kami." Ieyasu menggenggam kedua tangan Fuuma dan mematahkan keduanya dengan sangat, sangat keras.

**KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

"AAAAGH!"

Kojuuro berjalan menjauh dari Fuuma bersama Ieyasu. Mereka melihat Fuuma yang terus merintih nasib kedua tangannya yang benar-benar ironis, bertekuk 360◦.

"Tokugawa...aku berhutang padamu." ujar Kojuuro sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe, tak apa, ketua. Sudah biasa kan, kalau kita kompak, pasti menang." balas Ieyasu.

"Motochika! Kick that tank!" seru Masamune.

"HEAAAAA!" Motochika menendang kaca akuarium utama.

**DUAAAAAAK!**

**KREEEEEK KREEEEEK**

"Mereka berdua sudah mengamuk...!" bisik Kojuuro tersenyum licik.

**PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

Kaca akuarium utama berhasil pecah, air mulai membanjiri area wisata itu. Ikan-ikan pun ikut terjun keluar, termasuk orang yang di sandera Fuuma. Motochika segera merangkul Sasuke yang sudah lama pingsan dan membawanya kabur bersama Masamune.

"We've got yours, Kojuuro!" seru Masamune sembari kabur menuju pintu keluar. Kojuuro hanya mengangguk.

**BWOSH!**

Kojuuro, Ieyasu dan Keiji berhasil terkena "banjir" yang datang mendadak.

"...Uek...bau ikan..." protes Keiji.

"Khhhh...sial...sial...! Beraninya kau...merebut Sasuke dariku lagi...! Akan kuberi pelajaran!" Fuuma berlari ke arah Kojuuro.

"KETUA!" teriak Ieyasu dan Keiji.

**SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**

**JLEB**

Katana Kojuuro berhasil menusuk jantung Fuuma. Mulut Fuuma mulai meneteskan darah.

"A...a..."

"Hei, aku tidak merebutnya darimu..." bisik Kojuuro sambil menusuk katana-nya lebih dalam.

**JLEEEEB**

"Agh—"

"Aku memang menyukainya, dan dia juga menyukaiku." Kojuuro melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil menarik katana-nya dengan paksa.

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAT**

Darah Fuuma berhasil menghiasi wajah Kojuuro, kemudian Kojuuro menendang wajah Fuuma dan Fuuma terlempar ke lantai. Ieyasu dan Keiji hanya bisa melihat ketua mereka menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Sebelum kau kukirim ke Neraka, jawab dulu pertanyaanku." ujar Kojuuro sambil menempelkan ujung katana-nya di leher Fuuma. Fuuma hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengutarakan perasaanmu itu langsung kepadanya?" tanya Kojuuro. Fuuma hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lucu?"

"Hahaha...bukan begitu...dia itu spesial, mana mungkin kau menunggu sesuatu yang berharga bila ia tak menghampiri kita...?"

"Kita...? Kurasa itu bukan jawaban yang tepat."

**JRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Kojuuro memenggal kepala Fuuma dengan sukses. Kepala Fuuma bergelinding entah kemana.

"Ketua, ayo kita keluar." ajak Keiji.

"Ya. Tapi...ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan..."

* * *

**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**

"...Kau meledakkan salah satu akuarium terkenal di Jepang? Kau memang licik, Kojuuro." ucap Masamune.

"Kalau seluruh penduduk tahu bagaimana itu, Kapten?" tanya Motochika.

"...Itu bukan urusan kita." jawab Kojuuro sambil melangkah jauh dari akuarium, diikuti teman-temannya.

* * *

**TING TONG**

"Sebentar~" seru Oichi.

**KRIEEEEET**

"Tadaima~" seru para operators.

"O—okairi, minna-san! Syukurlah kalian selamat~" ujar Oichi.

"Ah! Kalian kembali! Aku sudah memberitahu Matsunaga-san soal ini dan katanya dia minta maaf karena lupa mengirim sms-nya. Dia bilang pulsanya habis." jelas Nagamasa.

"Dia bohong, Nagamasa. Dia memang lagi sibuk dengan 'urusannya' hehe." jawab Ieyasu.

"Dimana Yukimura?" tanya Masamune.

"Di kamarmu, Masamune. Aku dan Ichi berusaha menenangkan dia. Sekarang dia sedang tidur." jawab Nagamasa.

**PIK**

"Tidur katamu? Hihihihihi~" Masamune tertawa licik.

"Dokuganryuu jangan langsung em—" Kalimat Keiji terputus ketika Masamune berlari langsung ke kamarnya.

**DAK**

Masamune menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Embat begitu saja...kasihan dia baru selesai nangis..." ucap Keiji lemas.

"Kojuuro-san, syukuralah Sarutobi selamat." ucap Nagamasa.

"Begitulah. Ahm...aku ke kamarku duluan." Kojuuro segera pergi ke kamarnya sambil merangkul Sasuke.

"Iya, kalian semua pasti lelah. Istirahatlah." bujuk Oichi.

* * *

**BLUFFF**

Kojuuro membaringkan tubuh Sasuke dengan pelan ke kasur.

"Haaaaah...malam yang melelahkan, jadi mau makan cokelat batangan." Kojuuro berjalan menuju kulkas dan membuka pintu kulkas, kemudian mengambil cokelat batangan dan menutup kembali pintu kulkas dengan kakinya.

"Ahh, cokelat chitchat...tiada yang bisa menandingi." Kojuuro melepas bungkus cokelat tersebut dan memakan cokelatnya.

Setelah gigitan pertama, ia melihat Sasuke mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Nggghhh...dimana ini...?" tanya Sasuke lemas.

"Kamarku. Untuk sementara kau istirahat saja di sini dulu—"

"Aku...lapar..."

"Lapar? Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Kojuuro sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Nggg...? Itu cokelat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, chitchat." jawab Kojuuro.

"Kebetulan sekali..." Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kojuuro, yang alhasil membuat Kojuuro terkejut.

"Aku ingin sekali makan cokelat..." Sasuke langsung mencium Kojuuro. Lidahnya berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Kojuuro dan menjilat sisa-sisa cokelat yang menyangkut di dalamnya.

"Hmffh..! Sa...ru...hmffh..!"

"Ne...bukankah...kau ingin aku kembali...?" tanya Sasuke di sela-sela 'aktifitasnya'.

Kojuuro melempar cokelatnya entah kemana dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Sekarang, waktunya untuk pertarungan antar mulut. Kojuuro berusaha mendesak lidahnya untuk masuk paksa ke dalam mulut Sasuke. And, it works. Kojuuro berhasil masuk ke dalam dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk mencium lebih dalam.

"Ummmfffhh...! Kata—mfffhhh!"

Kojuuro melepas ciumannya. Mencari udara agar ia tidak sesak nafas, dilihatnya Sasuke yang juga ikut mencari udara untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Sudah 10 tahun lamanya ya...sejak kita pertama kali melakukannya..." bisik Sasuke.

Kojuuro tersenyum licik, "Melakukannya denganmu memang nikmat, Sasuke."

"Fufu...jangan sampai yang lain mendengarkan ya..." Sasuke menarik selimut dan bersembunyi dibaliknya bersama Kojuuro.

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruang makan,

"He, Ieyasu-san masih lapar?" tanya Oichi.

"Begitulah, Oichi-san. Di kamar cuma ada soba dan miso." jawab Ieyasu.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah, Oichi-sa—"

"_Ah..."_

PIK

Telinga Ieyasu menangkap suara aneh.

"...Oichi-san...kau dengar sesuatu...?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Ti..tidak, Ieyasu-san—"

"_Ah...ah.."_

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Oichi dan Ieyasu diam.

"Sepertinya...ada yang sedang 'membayar' nih, Ieyasu-san." bisik Oichi sambil tersenyum.

"Haha...ketua...ketua...ada-ada saja..." Ieyasu hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

"AH...AH! Kurang dalam...Kojuu—AH!" rintih Sasuke.

"Sial...lubangmu jadi lebih kecil dari sebelumnya...!" protes Kojuuro.

"Ah...Kojuuro...lebih dalam lagi...ah..." Sasuke memohon dengan suara memelas. Ia baru saja lemas karena dikurung di dalam akuarium, sekaarng sudah melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan. Dasar orang dewasa...

**GREEEEET**

Kojuuro mendesak tubuhnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Sasuke terkejut ketika Kojuuro berhasil mengenai puncak kenikmatannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YA! DISITU! AAAAAAAAAH!" desah Sasuke.

"Dia teriak seperti memakai ekstasi..." batin Kojuuro.

"Tapi itu justru yang menjadi daya tariknya..." Kojuuro mencium kening Sasuke agar ia merasa nyaman.

"Kojuuro..." bisik Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku...Sasuke...!"

**GREEEEEEEEEEEEEET**

Kojuuro mendesak lebih dalam dan berhasil keluar di dalam Sasuke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA~! KOJUURO~!" erang Sasuke penuh nafsu. Kojuuro mengeluarkan alat vitalnya dan berbaring lemas di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Hhhh...sial...itu benar-benar nikmat...!" seru Kojuuro.

"Hihi...tadi itu menggelitik..." komen Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kojuuro. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Fyuuuh...yang penting, kita istirahat saja dulu malam ini—"

"Kojuuro."

"Hm?"

"Se...sepertinya...di bawahku ada yang aneh...Bisa kau lihat...?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." Kojuuro mulai memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke dalam Sasuke.

"Uhhh..." rintih Sasuke.

"Sa...sakit ya...? Sebentar..." Kojuuro kembali mengorek lubangnya.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke mengerang.

"Bingo. Ada cokelat chitchat di dalamnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku melemparnya ke tempat tidur." ujar Kojuuro heran.

"Mana cokelatnya?"

"Ini—"

**HAP**

Sasuke memakan cokelat itu.

"O—oi, cokelat it—"

"Tidak apa, walau aku ini archangel, terkadang aku ini sedikit kejam." ucap Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Dasar...kau ini..."

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, terlihat satu pemuda dan dua bapak-bapak dipersilahkan duduk oleh sang pemimpin rapat. Settingnya berlokasi di sebuah ruangan, yang mirip dengan ruang konferensi, lengkap dengan proyektor dan hidangan lezat. Mereka terlihat sedang mendiskusikan suatu masalah.

"Kudengar, Fuuma Kotarou berhasil dibunuh oleh Kojuuro Katakura."

"Yaaah~ Fuuma itu memang archangel yang payah~"

"Hentikan, Takezo! Walau payah, tapi dia tetap teman satu tim kita!"

"Hum...sepertinya untuk misi berikutnya...akan semakin menarik..."

"Ketua..."

"Hiromoto...misi berikutnya...kuserahkan padamu."

"Tenang saja, ketua...Bocah Chosokabe itu takkan lari dariku."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

AKHIRNYA! SELESAI DALAM SATU HARI! BANZAI! Ano, sebelumnya...gomen kalao ceritanya ngaco, author lagi in hurry buat packing jalan-jalan ke luar kota, hehe. Gomenasai ne. Eh iya, nama akuariumnya itu churaumi yang terletak di okinawa. I just chose the aquarium randomly hehe.

Enjoy! R&R or fav please!

Love, tired, sick, packing, not in the mood to sleep,

Kichikuri61


	6. Motochika's case part 1

Halo, semua~ Saya kembali~ Setelah sekian lama (sekali), saya kembali menyuguhkan fanfic saya (yang super abal ini). Pertama-tama, terima kasih atas dukungan dan review kalian, saya berjanji akan terus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat fanfic ini terus maju *hormat*

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Motochika's Case part 1 (The Sweetest Revenge part 1)

"Hhhh...hhh...!"

**"_Ayo, jangan malu-malu...kemarilah..."_**

"Khhhh...agh!"

**"_Jangan dekati anakku, keparat!"_**

"Hhhhh..!"

**"_Lari, Motochika!"_**

**DEG!**

"GAH!" Motochika terbangun dari tidur dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia terkejut dengan mimpi yang ia alami. Motochika memutar kepalanya untuk melihat jam.

02:10 A.M.

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Motochika mengusap lembut mata kirinya yang kosong.

"Ayah...ibu..."

* * *

Pagi telah tiba. Misi semalam membuat para operators merasa lelah. Mereka benar-benar butuh istirahat. Benar-benar butuh. Ieyasu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan menuju pintu kamar Masamune dan diketuknya pelan pintu itu.

**TOK TOK**

"Masamune. Pagi," sapa Ieyasu.

Tak ada jawaban. Ieyasu mengetuk sekali lagi.

**TOK TOK**

"Dokuganryuu,"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Ieyasu masih mengetuk dengan pelan.

**TOK TOK**

"Masa—"

**DOR!**

Terdengar bunyi pistol yang baru saja ditembakkan. Pelurunya menebus dari pintu kamar Masamune dan tersangkut di pundak kiri Ieyasu. Ieyasu segera mengambil peluru yang bersarang di pundaknya lalu membuangnya.

"Pagi-pagi jangan ngambek begitu dong..." ucap Ieyasu.

"Pergi. Dari. Kamarku. Sekarang," balas Masamune dari dalam.

"Kenapa kau? Habis meniduri Yukimura?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Pergi dari kamarku, _now_," geram Masamune.

"...Ok ok...Hah...dasar bebek—"

**DOR DOR**

Masamune kembali menebak ke arah pintu kamar.

"_What did you say?_" tanya Masamune.

"Er...bukan apa-apa..." balas Ieyasu pelan yang mulai bergerak ke arah kamar Kojuuro.

Ieyasu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kojuuro dan mulai mengetuk pelan.

**TOK TOK**

"Sebentar..." seru seseorang.

**KRIET**

"Selamat pagi, ketu—" Ieyasu terkejut ketika melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah Kojuuro.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hmm..? Pagi, Ieyasu..." balas Sasuke sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengatuk.

Ieyasu masih mematung. Ia melihat Sasuke memakai kaus putih longgar dan tidak memakai bawahan. Kulit pundaknya yang halus terlihat karena lengan bajunya tidak menutupi pundaknya.

"Sa—sasuke-san, ketua masih tidur ya?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Ehem...begitulah...apa makan pagi sudah siap?"

"Iya. Oichi, Nagamasa dan Keiji tadi sudah masak. Mereka menyuruhku untuk membangunkan kalian."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu...nanti kubangunkan Katakura..."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san." Ieyasu menunduk hormat pada Sasuke dan berjalan ke kamar Motochika.

**TOK TOK**

"Motochika. Makan pagi sudah siap," panggil Ieyasu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Motochika? Mocchi?" Ieyasu memanggil sekali lagi.

**SIIIING**

Karena penasaran, Ieyasu akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Motochika.

**KRIET**

"Tidak dikunci?" pikir Ieyasu.

Ieyasu melihat isi kamar Motochika. Motochika tidak ada.

"Mo—motochika!"

* * *

Masamune dan Kojuuro akhirnya keluar dari kamar mereka dan mengajak kedua pacar mereka untuk ikut sarapan bersama. Di ruang makan, terlihat Oichi dan Keiji sedang berbincang, juga Nagamasa yang sedang meminum kopinya.

"Uh...kepalaku masih pusing..." rintih Kojuuro sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Iya lho, Keiji-kun~ Kemarin itu aku dengar desahan! Dari kamar Katakura! Besar sekali suaranya! Sampai gak bisa tidur!" Oichi bercerita dengan senangnya.

Kojuuro menatap tajam Oichi. Oichi yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas dongengmu yang indah, nona Azai. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," ucap Kojuuro dengan suara dalam dan serak.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang menceritakan dongen itu," balas Oichi tertawa.

"Dia sampai bercerita itu 5x padaku," Keiji tersenyum.

"Terserah," Kojuuro menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk.

"Ayo, Sarutobi," panggil Kojuuro.

"Permisi.." Sasuke menunduk hormat.

"Ah! Sasuke! Kamu tidak memakai bawahan! Nanti masuk angin lho! Aku tahu seleranya Katakura itu memang aneh! Tapi kalau kamu sakit, Katakura lagi stress, nanti dia gak ada teman buat ditidurin lho!" Oichi terkejut.

"Baru tahu selera Kojuuro itu aneh?" sambung Masamune sambil mengorek lubang telinganya dengan kelingking.

"Pagi, Masamune 'Hentai Dokuganryuu _Pervert Inhuman_' Date~" sapa Oichi.

"...Terima kasih telah memanggilku dengan nama lengkap, Oichi '_Emo Dark Girl'_ Azai," balas Masamune pasrah sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Nagamasa dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tadi istriku baru makan marshmallow kebanyakan. Makanya jadi hyper begitu," seru Nagamasa yang sedang membaca koran.

"Oh..." Masamune membalas dan mengambil ayam goreng di meja dan memakannya.

"Ieyasu dimana?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Dia lagi manggil Motochika," jawab Keiji.

"Selama ini? Sudah lewat dari 30 menit—"

"Baiklah, Motochika. Aku mengerti. Dah," Ieyasu muncul dari ruang santai dengan _handphone_ di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa? Dimana Motochika?" tanya Oichi.

"...Dia sedang keluar. Katanya ada urusan. Dia sudah beli makanan di luar. Jadi, dia tidak bisa ikut sarapan bersama kita," jawab Ieyasu.

"Keluar? Dia memang ada di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Shikoku," jawab Ieyasu.

**SIIIIING**

"Heeeeeeeeh?" semua terkejut.

"Jauh banget! Itu sekitar 3 jam dari sini! Memang urusan macam apa! Mana dia cuma bawa motor lagi!" teriak Masamune.

"E—eh, Yukimura dimana? Daritadi tidak terlihat..." tanya Oichi melihat sekitar.

Bingo. Oichi melihatnya. Terlihat Yukimura yang memakai piyama biru bermotif naga sedang tertidur di atas wastafel dapur dengan posisi kepala tenggelam di dalam air cucian piring.

"Yukimura!"

* * *

Motochika menutup _handphone-_nya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf membuatmu panik, Ieyasu," bisik Motochika.

Motochika memandang ke arah danau biru yang luas. Danau Setouchi. Danau tersebut adalah tempat dimana semua kenangan Motochika terjadi. Kenangan yang pedih, sampai-sampai Motochika merasa sakit ketika kepalanya terus kembali memutar kenangan itu. Tak sengaja kepalanya memutar memorinya, Motochika menggertakan giginya dan menggenggam erat tangannya yang memegang bunga Lavender untuk menahan rasa sakit. Ia bersandar di pohon terdekat, menikmati pemandangan yang terus menghipnotis dirinya, kemudian tersenyum. Angin lembut yang sedang bermigrasi mengibas rambut Motochika.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Ayah...Ibu...Lama tak jumpa..." sapa Motochika.

"Aku bawa bunga kesukaan kalian. Lihat, masih segar bukan?" lanjutnya sambil menaruh bunga Lavender yang dibawanya di tepi danau.

"Semalam aku mimpi buruk lagi...orang itu terus menghantuiku...aku harus bagaimana? Ayah...Ibu...jawab aku..."

* * *

Hari semakin siang, dan Motochika belum pulang. Teman-temannya mulai merasa khawatir. Oichi terus melirik ke arah jam dinding. Keiji terus mengirim pesan singkat pada Motochika. Sedangkan yang lain berusaha menelepon Motochika.

"Tidak tersambung...mungkin baterai _handphone_-nya habis..." seru Yukimura.

"Akh! Sial...Dimana kau, Motochika...?" bisik Kojuuro.

**KRIET**

Bunyi pintu apartemen yang terbuka mulai terdengar. Semuanya berlari menuju pintu dan melihat Motochika berdiri di depannya.

"Aku pulang—"

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak teman-teman kerjanya.

"Motochika jangan bikin panik kita semua...Ichi...Ichi khawatir..." ucap Oichi yang kemudian menangis. Nagamasa memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Where have you been, idiot!_" tanya Masamune.

"Gak usah sok kayak bang Toyib!" teriak Keiji.

"Motochika! Jangan berlagak seolah kamu adalah anak ilang!" protes Ieyasu.

"Kamu tadi sayang banget nggak ikutan bareng kita nonton berita di teve hari ini! Akurium yang kemarin tempat Sarutobi ditahan dikatakan hancur akibat ledakan bom!" seru Kojuuro marah.

"...Ok, Kojuuro...Lucu..." Masamune menghela nafas pasrah.

"Motochika-dono pasti lapar...tadi aku dan nii-san sudah membuat _pound cake_. Bagian Motochika-dono ada di kulkas," ucap Yukimura.

"Motochika, kalau ada masalah, cerita saja pada kami," sambung Sasuke.

"Semuanya...terima kasih..." balas Motochika sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tadi Motochika pergi ke mana?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Aku tadi pergi ke makam ayah dan ibuku," jawabnya. Satu ruangan pun hening.

"...Ah, begitu ya...hari ini adalah hari 'itu' ya..." ucap Keiji menundukkan kepala.

"Eh...hari apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"...Maaf, tapi manusia dilarang untuk mengetahui hal ini...Gomen ne, Sasuke, Yukimura," jawab Oichi yang masih menangis.

"Ah...begitu..." bisik Yukimura.

**RRRRRRR**

_Handphone_ Nagamasa bergetar. Nagamasa segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo? Ah, Kingo. Iya. Ok," Nagamasa menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ di _handphone_-nya.

"_Terima kasih, Nagamasa-san. Konnichiwa, minna,"_

"Selamat siang, Kingo," sapa para operators.

"_Aku baru saja diberitahu oleh Matsunaga-san. Katanya di daerah Shibuya ada toserba khusus untuk para Operators. Toko itu bernama 'Zaviilain', pemiliknya adalah Zavii, ketua lantai 4,"_

"Ketua Zavii buka toko? Asyik deh bisa bertemu kembali dengan Itsuki, Sorin dan Ranmaru," Keiji tertawa.

"_Begitulah. Mereka pegawai di sana. Kalian juga, kalau ingin membeli senjata baru, mereka menjualnya,"_

"Nagamasa-sama, kita boleh beli pistol air yang baru?" tanya Oichi.

"Boleh kok. Kebetulan punyaku sudah rusak," jawab Nagamasa.

"Pistol air?" tanya Yukimura polos.

"Ya. Senjata kami berdua. Tapi isinya bukan air biasa. Air asam yang bisa melepuhkan kulit,"

"Keren..." puji Yukimura dengan mata berbinar.

"Alamatnya dimana, Kingo?" tanya Kojuuro.

"_Lokasinya berada di—"_

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah menemukan lokasinya," seru Motochika.

"_Ah, kalian ikuti saja Motochika-san. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu,"_

Nagamasa menekan tombol _end call_.

"Toserba itu dua blok dari Westernia Science," jelas Motochika.

"Ok," jawab semuanya.

* * *

Setibanya mereka di Zaviilain, wajah para Operators mulai berkerut. Toko dengan desain super norak yang memakai cat berwarna emas juga maskot seorang pastur tua berpakaian malaikat. Yukimura dan Sasuke yang menatap mereka mulai merasa khawatir.

"...Maskotnya itu...Angel Zavii toh..." kompak para Operators.

"W—wah...maskotnya aneh sekali..." komen Yukimura sambil melihat ke atas papan nama toko.

"Zavii dari dulu seleranya memang aneh ya..." Ieyasu menghela nafas.

"Tidak pernah berubah," sambung Keiji.

Yukimura yang masih polosnya melihat sekitar. Ia bingung mengapa orang-orang terlihat seperti tidak mengetahui keberadaan toserba ini.

"Masamune-dono, kenapa orang-orang sekitar terlihat biasa saja, seperti tidak mengetahui keberadaan toko ini?" tanya Yukimura.

"Oh, toko ini memang khusus untuk para Operators. Manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat tempat ini, kecuali untuk beberapa orang yang sudah 'menjalin' hubungan dengan kami, para Operators," jawab Masamune sambil menjilat bibirnya. Wajah Yukimura mulai memerah.

"Hihihihihi," Keiji tiba-tiba tertawa.

"_What?_"tanya Masamune.

"Tidak apa-apa...pfffftt—" Keiji berusaha menahan tawanya. Masamune dan Yukimura melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung kemudian Masamune mengangkat kedua bahunya.

**KRIET**

Kojuuro membuka pintu toserba mewah itu. Terlihat semua perlengkapan tertata dan diatur dengan rapi. Kojuuro terpesona melihat seisi ruangan.

"Wow..." seru Kojuuro.

"Selamat datang di Zaviilain!" sapa seorang anak perempuan berambut biru pucat dikuncir dua.

"Silahkan sebutkan nama dan lantai tempat kalian bekerja!" tanya seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam dikuncir tengah.

"Aku tidak perlu menyebut namaku, kan? Itsuki dan Ranmaru?" ucap Kojuuro sambil tersenyum. Kedua anak itu kemudian menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Katakura-niisan~" Ranmaru dan Itsuki langsung memeluknya.

"Hai, Itsuki~ Ranmaru~" sapa Masamune, Keiji dan Ieyasu.

"Masamune-nii! Keiji-nii! Ieyasu-nii!" balas mereka dengan semangat.

Kojuuro, Masamune, Keiji dan Ieyasu tengah asyik bercanda bersama Ranmaru dan Itsuki, sementara Motochika hanya memandang dari kejauhan. Itsuki yang melihat ke arahnya langsung menghampiri Motochika.

"Oni-niisan, kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya Itsuki dengan lemas. Kepalanya menunduk. Motochika hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut kepala Itsuki.

"Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Motochika.

"Apa oni-niisan khawatir karena hari ini adalah hari 'itu'?"

"Begitulah...tapi, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Ok...eh...ada manusia disini," Itsuki melirik ke arah Yukimura dan Sasuke. Yukimura dan Sasuke tersenyum pada Itsuki. Wajah Itsuki mulai memerah karena malu.

"Ka..kakak-kakak itu manis sekali," ucap Itsuki dengan pipi merona.

"Kakak-kakak sekalian! Namaku Ranmaru Mori! Dan ini Itsuki! Salam kenal!" seru Ranmaru.

"Sa—salam kenal...aku Itsuki," hormat Itsuki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku Sasuke Sarutobi dan ini adikku Yukimura Sanada. Salam kenal," ucap Sasuke.

"Yu—yukimura-niisan?! Sasuke-niisan?! Marucchi! Mereka ini yang sering dibicarakan oleh Sorin-nii! Aku tidak percaya mereka akan datang kesini! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" teriak Itsuki.

"Ka—kau serius?!" teriak Ranmaru dengan bahagia.

"Kalian mengenal kami?" tanya Yukimura.

"Kalian berdua itu lagi terkenal di _underworld_ lho~" seru seseorang berambut kuning dengan potongan poni kotak dan memakai topi yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Bi—bikin kaget saja..." bisik Sasuke.

"Namaku Sorin Otomo. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, madam Sasuke dan madam Yukimura," sapa Sorin sambil berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"Ma—madam?!" Yukimura dan Sasuke terkejut. Wajah mereka berdua sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Sorin~ Jangan ganggu tamu-tamu spesial kita~" seru seorang bapak tua berbadan besar keluar dari ruangannya.

"Zavii-sama!" seru bawahan-bawahannya.

"Halo, tuan Zavier," sapa para Operators.

"Salam, anak-anak Matsunaga. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian disini. Dan untuk Yukimura dan Sasuke, kami senang menerima kalian sebagai bagian dari kami," ucap Zavii sambil menarik tangan Yukimura dan Sasuke kemudian mengecupnya. Masamune dan Kojuuro yang merasa panas melihatnya langsung menendang Zavii tepat di wajahnya.

"Menjauhlah dari mereka, bapak-bapak biadab!" amuk Masamune dan Kojuuro. Maaf, Zavii. Tapi kau baru saja membuat dua naga ini marah.

"Maafkan aku ini...Kojuuro dan Masamune...Ah iya, Motochika-kun," Zavii menghampiri Motochika dan menepuk pundaknya,

"_Underworld_ sudah melakukan ritual '_Erased Memory_', sebagai tanda mengenang kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu yang menimpa dirimu, Motochika-kun,"

Motochika hanya membalas ucapan Zavii dengan anggukan.

"Terima kasih, Zavii,"

"Tidak perlu ucapkan terima kasih padaku~ Sebagai gantinya, Motochika-kun boleh ambil apa saja secara gratis~ Kalau yang lain harus tetap bayar~"

"Ehhhhhhh? Curang!" protes para Operators.

"Yukimura-niisan! Sasuke-niisan! Ayo temui pekerja satu lagi!" ajak Itsuki.

"Satu lagi? Apa dia iblis juga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan, dia manusia juga," jawab Ranmaru.

"Eh? Tapi bukannya manusia tidak bisa masuk sini?" tanya Yukimura yang kemudian menatap bingung Sasuke.

"Dia bisa melihat makhluk seperti kami, kok! Dia itu anak dari keluarga pendeta! Ayo ayo!" Itsuki menarik tangan Yukimura dan Sasuke dengan semangat dan menuju ke arah kasir. Sampai mereka di tempat kasir, terlihatlah seorang pemuda kurus langsing berambut cokelat pendek, umurnya sama dengan Yukimura, sedang menghitung uang.

"Mo—motonari-senpai!" seru Yukimura. Pemuda itu melihat ke arah Yukimura.

"Yukimura! Sasuke-san!" seru Motonari.

"Motonari-nii bekerja paruh waktu disini. Dan karena sifat yang dia miliki ini, Zavii-sama langsung menerimanya di bagian kasir," jelas Itsuki.

"Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu senpai disini!" ucap Yukimura semangat.

"Aku juga," Motonari membalas.

"Motonari-kun kerja setiap hari apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tiap akhir minggu saja. Kalau hari-hari biasa, itu tugas Sorin," jawab Motonari.

"Wah, enaknya—"

**PIP PIP**

_Handphone_ Yukimura berdering. Pertanda ada pesan yang ia terima. Yukimura segera membuka _handphone_-nya dan melihat pesan yang diterimanya.

"Dari Keiji-dono? Kenapa dia repot-repot mengirimnya? Kenapa tidak langsung saja beritahu aku?" tanya Yukimura heran.

"Mungkin ukurannya besar. Makanya dia kirim," jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa Keiji? Pacarmu, Yukimura?" tanya Motonari.

"Bu—bukan! Dia itu teman Masamune-dono—Masamune-dono itu-!" Wajah Yukimura yang panas membuatnya susah untuk mengurutkan kata-katanya.

"Masamune? Masamune Date itu kekasihmu?"

"I—iya...Motonari-senpai kenal dia?"

"Itsuki dan Ranmaru bicara tentang dia selama 15 menit,"

"Oh," Yukimura segera membuka pesan yang dikirim dari Keiji. Pesan itu berisi sebuah video. Yukimura yang polos langsung membuka isi file tersebut. Sasuke dan Motonari ikut mengintip.

"Kakak-kakak sekalian, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Jadi, permisi dulu," Itsuki pergi sambil menarik tangan Ranmaru. Yang lain hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Mata mereka terlalu terpaku pada pesan yang dikirim Keiji.

"_Yukimura..."_

Kedua mata Sasuke dan Yukimura terbuka lebar.

"Ma—masamune-dono!"

"_Yukimura...Please...Let me...Stay...Inside...You..."_

"Ma—masamune-san!" Sasuke terkejut melihat apa yang Masamune lakukan pada adiknya. Incubus dari ras Oushuu itu membuka celana Yukimura dan melemparnya ke lantai tanpa membangunkan Yukimura yang sedang tertidur.

"Masamune-dono!" Yukimura mulai teriak histeris ketika melihat Masamune mulai masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"_...H...Ah...Masamune-dono...Bukan...bukan disitu...Sakit..."_

"Jadi, dia itu pacarmu ya?" tanya Motonari yang masih terpaku pada videonya. Yukimura dan Sasuke hanya mematung.

"Pantas...pagi ini...belakangku sakit sekali..."

"_Ah..ah...disitu..iya...disitu...! Ah! Cepat...cepat!"_

Wajah Yukimura mulai memerah, memerah, makin memerah, dan akhirnya meledak.

"Y—yukimura!" seru Sasuke.

"A—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—be—bbbbbbbbbb—" Yukimura yang panik berusaha menghapus video tersebut. Keiji! Darimana ia dapat video itu?!

"Aku bantu," Motonari menghapus video tersebut dari _handphone_ Yukimura. Yukimura kembali stabil dan normal.

"Tapi, sayang sekali, jika kau tidak menyimpan video dirimu saat bercinta dengan pasangan. Nanti gak ada kenangan manis lho," ucap Motonari menghela nafas.

"AABBBBBBBBBBB-!" Yukimura kembali panik. Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Yukimura agar adiknya bisa tenang.

"Motonari-niisan~ Ada banyak barang yang harus pergi dari sini~" seru Ranmaru sambil membawa banyak barang ke kasir, diikuti para Operators dari belakang.

"Baiklah, aku cek dulu," Motonari mulai bekerja.

"Hm? Sarutobi? Kenapa adikmu itu?" tanya Kojuuro. Sasuke hanya menengok ke arah Keiji dengan tatapan tajam. Keiji hanya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengah sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia terkena serangan jantung," jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Serangan jantung akibat ulah salah satu bawahanmu, Katakura,"

Kojuuro melirik ke arah Keiji dengan tatapan tajam. Keiji yang menerima tatapan maut dari Kojuuro langsung mematung.

"Euhm, totalnya 342.000 blood," seru Motonari.

"Heh? Tapi tadi kata Zavii-sama, barang-barang Motochika-niisan itu gratis," ucap Ranmaru.

"Tidak bisa," jelas Motonari.

**PIK**

Ucapan itu terdengar di telinga Motochika. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Motochika.

"Hei! Zavii sudah bilang barang-barang Motochika itu gratis!" protes Ieyasu.

"Tidak bisa, walau Zavii-sama berkata barang itu gratis atau tidak, tetap saja, harus bayar. Aku tidak mau toserba Zavii-sama bangkrut," balas Motonari tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu dia bangkrut atau tidak!" Keiji membalas. Malas terjebak dalam perdebatan dengan kondisi hatinya yang masih sedih, Motochika menghampiri petugas kasir yang menyebalkan itu.

"Hei, ramping. Beri aku diskon," ucap Motochika.

"Ramping?" tanya yang lain dengan heran.

"Tidak," balas Motonari.

"Ayolah, seksi. Kau sudah dengar mereka berkata Zavii memberi diskon untuk barang-barangku," Motochika berusaha menggodanya.

"Sudah kubilang, jawabannya tidak, iblis," Motonari tidak mau kalah.

"Heh, inilah sebabnya kenapa aku membenci manusia yang keras kepala seperti dirimu. Menyebalkan," Motochika mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Motonari hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Motonari yang sepertinya terkejut mulai melebarkan jarak wajah mereka.

"Aku tidak suka pada iblis, mereka itu seenaknya," jelas Motonari.

"Makanya, seksi...Beri aku potongan harga atau kau akan kutiduri di tempat tidurku yang penuh dengan tulang-belulang dan tumpukan mayat wanita yang sudah membusuk," Motochika kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Motonari dan kemudian mencium bibir manis Motonari.

**CUP**

Semua mata yang memandang mereka mulai terbuka lebar, juga mulut mereka.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa!" Yukimura teriak sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Motochika! Dia nekat!" teriak Keiji.

**JPRET!**

Ranmaru dengan polosnya memotret Motochika dan Motonari.

"Huhu, Itsukichii pasti senang, hihihihi," Ranmaru tertawa.

Motonari pun panik , lalu melepas ciumannya.

"Ba—baik! Akan kuberi potongan harga! Hanya untuk hari ini!" ucap Motonari dengan wajah memerah.

"Terima kasih, cantik," bisik Motochika sambil mengusap pipi halus Motonari.

"_Well, damn, Motochika. You're cool,_" Masamune bersiul.

"To—totalnya 287.000 blood," ucap Motonari. Kojuuro mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah yang disebutkan Motonari dan memberikan uangnya pada Motonari.

"Terima kasih. Datang kemari lagi," hormat Motonari.

"Dadah, seksi~" ejek Keiji sambil berjalan keluar toko sambil diikuti yang lain. Motonari hanya menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Hei, seksi," panggil Motochika.

"Apa?" tanya Motonari.

"...Tidak...Hanya saja...Aku merasa...dulu kita pernah bertemu..." ucap Motochika sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"...Entahlah? Mungkin," jawab Motonari.

"...Motochika Chosokabe," seru Motochika. Motonari yang mendengar langsung membuka lebar matanya. Kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Motonari,"

Mendengarnya, Motochika merasa lebih baik. Ia pun berjalan keluar toko sambil tersenyum. Sementara Motonari yang tadinya memasang senyum mulai jatuh.

"Motochika...Chosokabe...sudah 12 tahun ya..."

* * *

FINISH! Okay, ini emang pendek. But I did my best. Review, please!

Love, tired, sick, happy, emo,

Kichikuri61


	7. Motochika's Case Part 2

Akhirnya saya apdet, minna-sama! Maaf telat setelat-telatnya! Maklum calon mahasiswa orz Here are your replies~

**Askoushuhittou Ko Andrean:**

...Kalo gitu kenapa dibaca, koko? Kan ini konsumsi bahaya untuk orang seperti koko

**Icha Klauser:**

Wakakak, ini mau dikasih file .3gp lengkapnya. Mau? *ketawa*

**Kirarin Ayasaki:**

Jangan mau digoda, susah baliknya nanti lol Ini mau dikasih filenya ama Keiji, nih

**Guest & AmakuraVienna:**

Here is the update

**UnknownTanpaNama:**

*diem sesaat* She calls all my on top pairings :') God bless you, girl! Oichi-nya kubikin OOC karena kebetulan dia kehabisan obat bius lol kidding And enjoy the new chapter, disini bakal dijelasin semua kenangannya Motochika

**Kitsune Syhufellrs:**

Ini dia~ Maaf menunggu sangat lama

**Ri Tyler:**

Udah law nya dia emang seksi—wait, anda tau nama asli saya? *amnesia mode*

**Mini Author Gita:**

-Matsunaga itu emang udah tampang atasan semestinya lol

-Bagian nyiksa Kennyo itu paling nikmat buat mereka berlima *langsung dibantai*; untuk Shingen dia bakal coming soon, don't be worry ;)

-Mau ikut ke Hawaii emangnya say? Ngapain Keiji dikasihanin? *ditusuk*; Hum, kalo incubi bantu anak kecil adanya sih kemungkinan incubi itu bakal jadi guardian anak kecilnya kali ya, gak disuruh 'bayar' hahaha, nanti adanya kasus pedofilia lol eh jangan! Kamu masih kecil! OAO

-Kojuuro dan Sasuke itu udah dari awal 'terkoneksi', makanya jealous babang Kojuuro itu wkwkwk

-Abis kalau Fuuma bisu, bosen banget *dikulitin* Huooo, pembantu x pembantu emang klop!

-Badan Motonari di-yaoi-kan...*mimisan di tempat*

-And now, enjoy the 7th chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: Motochika's Case part 2 (The Sweetest Revenge part 2)

Para operators, Yukimura dan Sasuke bersantai sambil mengelilingi "Basara Memorial Park". Setelah menemukan tempat duduk, mereka semua mulai duduk dan beristirahat untuk mengisi tenaga sehabis berkeliling taman.

"Kuakui apa yang kamu lakukan tadi itu nekat sekali, Motochika," ucap Kojuuro.

"Tapi, kalau Motochika tadi tidak melakukannya, orang yang bernama Motonari itu tidak akan memberikan potongan harga kepada Motochika, "sambung Ieyasu sambil menghisap segar _Coca-Cola_ miliknya.

"Orangnya dingin sekali. Lebih dingin dariku," seru Masamune.

"Masamune-dono mau _hotdog_? Masih hangat," tanya Yukimura disamping Masamune menawarkannya hotdog.

"Suapin dong, _honey_," goda Masamune pada Yukimura. Sasuke langsung memberikan tonjokkan hebat tepat di wajah Masamune dan Masamune pun terlempar jauh.

"Berhenti. Merenggut. Kepolosan. Adikku," ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Masamune-kun memang senang merenggut kepolosan korban-korbannya. Akhirnya nanti dijadikan budak di underworld nanti—" Keiji pun menerima tonjokkan dari Sasuke dan menyusul Masamune yang terlempar.

"Ketua senang sekali, ya, punya pacar sekuat dia," puji Ieyasu.

"Hmm," balas Kojuuro yang kemudian menghadap ke arah Motochika yang terdiam dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Disini panas. Kalau ingin berubah menjadi _Incubus Mode_ juga tidak apa-apa," seru Kojuuro sambil menepuk pundak Motochika pelan.

"..Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Motochika pelan.

"Semalam itu siapa?" tanya Kojuuro.

"...Malaikat berambut panjang dengan tato matahari di tangan kirinya," jawab Motochika.

"...Mirip ya, dengan Motonari tadi,"

"Eh? Maksud ketua?"

"Tatapan matanya, ketika melihat wajahmu, terlihat perasaan bersalah," jelas Kojuuro sambil meneguk _Tebs_.

"...Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja, ketua. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," balas Motochika.

"Ya, bisa jadi," bisik Kojuuro yang kemudian menepuk kembali pundak bawahannya. Ia harap Motochika bisa merasa tenang lalu padangannya beralih kearah Sasuke yang sedang memarahi hebat Masamune dan Keiji yang bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ieyasu, senang juga punya pacar sekuat dia. Kojuuro tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri mereka bertiga. Waktu berlalu dengan indah.

* * *

03: 00 AM

"_Be...Chosokabe..."_

"Siapa...?"

"_Na—maku—"_

"Siapa-?!"

"_Namamu Motochika Chosokabe, ya? Kenalkan, ini putraku, namanya Mo—"_

"Orang brengsek itu lagi-!"

"_Salam kenal, Chosokabe-ku—"_

**DEG**

Motochika kembali terbangun dari tidurnya akibat mimpi buruk itu. Keringat mulai berjatuhan dari atas kepalanya dan wajahnya. Motochika mengusap wajahnya lembut kemudian kembali berbaring untuk tidur. Sejenak, ia mengingat wajah seseorang dari mimpi itu. Rambut cokelat pendek dengan mata cokelat manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Rasanya pernah ia temui.

"...Apa ketua benar...soal anak itu?" pikir Motochika menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menutupkan kedua matanya.

* * *

Pagi hari, Motonari terlihat sedang merapikan barang di toko. Ia menggantikan Sorin yang dikatakan sedang menderita Zavii Syndrome. Ia berpikir pelan, apakah penyakit seperti itu ada di dunia ini?

"Motonari-niisan, maaf ya merepotkan," seru Itsuki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kasihan juga kalau Sorin dipaksa untuk jaga depan," balas Motonari sambil tersenyum.

**KLING**

"Selamat datang—Motochika-kun," sapa Motonari sedikit terkejut.

"Onni-niichan!" sapa Itsuki sambil memeluk Motochika. Motochika kembali memeluk Itsuki.

"Tumben sekali nii-chan kesini~ Ada yang bisa kami bantu~?" tanya Itsuki sambil melepas pelukan.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Sebentar lagi harus membeli bunga lalu menemui ayah dan ibu," jawab Motochika.

"Aww...nii-chan..bersabarlah..." ucap Itsuki pelan yang sudah menitikkan air mata.

"Aku kesini untuk mengajak Motonari pergi bersamaku. Maukah ikut bersamaku?" Motochika menoleh ke arah Motonari.

"Tiba-tiba sekali..tapi, maaf, kelihatannya aku sedang si—"

"Motonari-niisan hari ini libur saja! Pergi bareng Onni-niisan~ Lalu membeli makan bersama~ Kalian kencan saja!" seru Itsuki sambil melepas tanda nama milik Motonari lalu mendorongnya dekat dengan Motochika.

"Hei, ini bukan kencan. Hanya mengunjungi makam, bukan sesuatu yang romantis," ucap Motochika kesal.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kalian..?" tanya Motonari khawatir.

"Ranmaru dan aku akan mengurus toko ini~ Tenang saja~" jawab Itsuki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Motonari.

"Terima kasih. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik," ucap Motonari pelan lalu mengikuti Motochika dari belakang keluar dari toko.

**KLAP**

Itsuki berdiri di depan toko sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengambil _handphone_-nya keluar dari saku. Bunyi terpencetnya tombol-tombol _handphone_ miliknya membuat Itsuki tertawa geli.

"Kirim ke Kojuuro-niisan dan yang lain ah~" bisik Itsuki sambil tertawa geli.

* * *

"Motormu...Davidson-Harley...apa tidak apa-apa di pagi hari ini—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mumpung masih pagi, lebih cepat lebih baik," jelas Motochika mulai menaiki motor kesayangannya dan memakai helm. Motonari hanya melihat dengan cemas. Motor sebesar ini digunakan dia untuk pergi ke makam. Sungguh tidak apa-apa? Motonari mulai terdiam.

"Hei, mau ikut tidak?" Motonari kembali sadar setelah Motochika memanggilnya.

"I—iya," Motonari mulai menaiki motor besar itu dengan pelan. Setelah menurutnya posisi sudah aman, Motochika segera menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Pegangan yang kuat. Kita langsung ngebut," seru Motochika sambil mengencangkan gas. Motonari yang terkejut langsung memeluk erat Motochika dari belakang dan motor mulai melaju kencang. Angin disekitar mereka mulai terasa sejuk lengkap dengan suhunya yang dingin. Motonari kembali terdiam sambil melirik ke arah Motochika yang sedang mengendarai motornya. Sekejap, wajah Motonari memerah.

"Makin tampan saja dia, setelah 12 tahun berlalu..Tanpa helm saja dia sudah tampan, apalagi ditutupi dengan helm...makin tampan saja...wajahnya yang bermata satu itu—" tanpa sadar, Motonari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Motochika.

"Tidak...tidak apa-apa..." jawab Motonari sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dibelakang punggung Motochika.

* * *

"Eh? Motochika-dono dan Motonari-senpai sudah pergi?" tanya Yukimura.

"Iya, begitulah, Yukimura-niisan~ Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Onni-niisan kesini dan mengajak Motonari-niisan keluar—ah, saus tomatnya lupa dimasukkin!" Itsuki langsung panik melihat barang belanjaan milik Yukimura tertinggal.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong tentang Motochika-dono...kenapa aku dan Nii-san tidak boleh tahu ceritanya? Walau kami manusia..hanya saja, kami kasihan pada Motochika-dono..."ucap Yukimura pelan. Itsuki yang sudah membereskan barang belanjaan Yukimura langsung menepuk jidat Yukimura pelan.

"Suatu saat, Yukimura-niisan dan Sasuke-niisan akan tahu kejadiannya. Motonari-niisan sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu," jelas Itsuki pelan.

"Motonari-senpai tahu? Bukankah dia manusia?" tanya Yukimura heran dan Itsuki melepaskan tangannya dari Yukimura.

"...Motonari-niisan...dia—"

**KLING**

"Selamat da—" Itsuki terlihat sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang masuk ke dalam toko. Bapak-bapak berambut panjang berwarna cokelat dengan mata yang berwarna sama, mengenakan baju panjang layaknya seorang pendeta.

"Siapa—" Yukimura menoleh ke arah orang tersebut.

"Jadi kali ini, kelinci salju yang menjaga toko ya," jawab orang itu.

"Kau-! Apa masalahmu?!" tanya Itsuki dengan suara keras.

"Itsuki-chan, siapa dia-?" Yukimura mulai terheran-heran.

"Namamu Yukimura Sanada, kah?" Yukimura terkejut mendengar namanya disebut, "selamat atas kehadiranmu yang akhirnya melibatkan dirimu dan kakakmu dengan iblis-iblis lemah ini," seru orang tersebut sambil tertawa pelan.

"Jangan ganggu Yukimura-niisan! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Benarkah? Bukankah ia penasaran dengan kisah yang menimpa bocah Chosokabe?"

"Chosokabe-? Kau bicara apa tentang Motochika-dono?!" tanya Yukimura.

"Bahaya lho, kalau sampai Yukimura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," jelas orang itu.

"Hentikan!" Itsuki melompat dari meja kasir dan menuju kearah orang tersebut lalu mengeluarkan kamera digital dibalik roknya.

"Itsuki-chan!" seru Yukimura.

"Apalagi ini menyangkut _senpai_-nya juga, huhuhu," bisik orang itu pelan.

"Senpai-?!" pikir Yukimura terkejut.

* * *

"Kita disini," Motochika menatap kedepan pintu masuk pemakaman Shikoku. Motonari hanya terdiam melihat Motochika yang mulai melaju masuk kedalam makam. Motochika berdiri tepat di depan kedua makam orang tuanya disusul Motonari dibelakangnya. Tanpa Motochika sadari, Motonari menitikkan air mata ketika ia melihat Motochika meletakkan bunga diatas kedua makam orang tuanya.

"Motonari, kau kenapa?" tanya Motochika bingung melihat Motonari yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa...ada debu masuk ke mata..."jawab Motonari sambil mengusap air mata dari kedua matanya. Motochika yang tidak peduli apakah yang diucapkan Motonari adalah bohong atau tidak, langsung memeluk Motonari dengan erat. Motonari yang dipeluknya langsung terkejut.

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah," bisik Motochika. Air mata Motonari mengalir kembali dengan deras. Motonari langsung membalas pelukan Motochika.

"Maafkan aku, Motochika-kun..." Motonari hanya bisa menangis.

* * *

**VROOM**

"Kita sudah sampai di depan toko," ucap Motochika sambil membuka helmnya. Motonari turun dari motor dan terkejut melihat toko yang sudah merah berlumuran darah.

"Motochika-kun! Tokonya-!" seru Motonari panik. Motochika juga terkejut melihat keadaan toko Zavii yang berlumuran darah. Motochika dan Motonari langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam toko. Mereka terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi didalam. Itsuki tergeletak pingsan dengan luka tusuk di perutnya lalu Ranmaru dengan luka tusuk di dada dan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Itsuki! Ranmaru! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Motonari sambil menghampiri Itsuki dan Ranmaru lalu mengangkat mereka pelan.

"..Ni...Motochika-niisan..."panggil Ranmaru pelan dengan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi, Ranmaru—" pinta Motochika.

"Yukimura-niisan sedang berbelanja..uhuk...dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang ke dalam toko..Itsuki dan Yukimura-niisan berteriak panik dan aku langsung menghampiri mereka...melihat Itsuki yang sudah—uhuk—terluka..aku langsung melindungi Yukimura-niisan...Kojuuro-niisan dan yang lain juga datang—uhuk..." jelas Ranmaru yang tengah sekarat.

"Sudah cukup, Ranmaru—" ucap Motonari tidak kuat melihat kondisi Ranmaru.

"Orang itu adalah 'dia', Motochika-niisan...Orang itu datang kembali..dan dia sekarang sedang melawan Kojuuro-niisan dan yang lain di gudang senjata..." lanjut Ranmaru. Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ranmaru, Motochika langsung berdiri. Wajahnya berubah menjadi amarah yang kuat serta dendam yang harus terbalaskan.

"Motonari! Bawa Ranmaru dan Itsuki ke tempat aman! Biar kususul orang itu!" pinta Motochika berlari ke arah gudang senjata.

"Motochika-kun-!" Motonari langsung ditahan oleh Ranmaru.

"Nii-san...kalau Motochika-niisan tahu, Motochika-niisan bisa merasa sakit hati..." bisik Ranmaru. Motonari hanya terdiam tak berdaya dan langsung membawa Ranmaru dan Itsuki ke tempat aman.

* * *

"Sial! Orang itu kembali lagi! Akan kubunuh dia! Kubunuh dia!"

**BRAK**

Motochika mendobrak pintu gudang senjata dengan keras dan melihat teman-temannya sudah tengah sekarat.

"Motochika-dono! Jangan kemari!" seru Yukimura.

"Halo kembali, bocah Chosokabe," sapa orang tersebut sambil menahan Yukimura yang diancamnya dengan katana panjang.

"Kau-! Lepaskan Yukimura! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa!" ucap Motochika dengan suara keras.

"Yukimura Sanada memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi bukankah sebaiknya ia harus tahu segera?" tanya orang itu sambil mendekatkan ujung katana ke leher Yukimura. Yukimura makin ketakutan dengan ancaman tersebut.

"Lepaskan dia!" Motochika mencabut rantai yang menyangkut di celananya dan dipecutnya tangan orang tersebut. Katana miliknya terlempar jauh dan Yukimura berhasil kabur kemudian menghampiri Masamune dan yang lainnya.

"Rantai yang indah..cocok sekali dengan sikapmu yang ingin segera membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuamu," puji orang itu dengan tawa sinis.

"Apa maumu...?" tanya Motochika.

"Aku senang kau sudah bertemu dengan anakku," jawab orang itu.

"Ha—"

"Motochika! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" seru Motonari yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam gudang dan terkejut melihat orang yang sedang mengajak Motochika bicara, "A—ayah?"

"Ayah-?!" Kojuuro dan yang lain terkejut.

"A...yah, katamu?" bisik Motochika terkejut bukan main.

"Itu...orang yang membunuh kedua orang tua Motochika-dono—Ayah dari Motonari-senpai—dia yang membunuh kedua orang yang sangat dicintai Motochika-dono—teganya!" pikir Yukimura.

"Halo, anakku tercinta. Aku senang kau sudah akrab dengan bocah Chosokabe. Sungguh mengejutkan,"

"A—apa yang ayah lakukan dengan mereka?" tanya Motonari terkejut.

"Sebelumnya, aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Hiromoto Mouri, pemimpin klan Aki yang dicintai dewa kami, Nichirin. Dan Motochika Chosokabe, adalah persembahan kami," jelas Hiromoto.

"Persembahan katamu?! Apa maksudnya?!" tanya Yukimura.

"Umur berapa kau kehilangan mata kiri dan juga beberapa organ tubuhmu, bocah Chosokabe?" tanya Hiromoto kepada Motochika yang terdiam setelah mengetahui bahwa Hiromoto adalah ayah dari Motonari.

"Hentikan, ayah!" teriak Motonari.

"Kau menjaga lukisan dari klan kami, tidak?" tanya Hiromoto sekali lagi.

"AYAH! HENTIKAN!" teriakan Motonari semakin keras.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan...?" bisik Yukimura.

"...12 tahun yang lalu, putra dari klan Aki merayakan ulang tahun yang ke 13. Klanku pun ikut diundang. Tapi ternyata, itu bukan perayaan ulang tahun saja..." jelas Motochika tiba-tiba.

"Perayaan apa itu...?" tanya Yukimura pelan.

"Pengorbanan kepada sang dewa untuk menyerahkan anak manusia. Karena pada saat itu anakku akan menjadi seorang pria, ia harus memberi persembahan pada dewa Nichirin, "sambung Hiromoto, "dan setelah pengorbanan dilakukan, akan meninggalkan tanda, tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa orang itu adalah pengorbanan kami," Yukimura yang mendengar penjelasan Hiromoto terlihat kesal, namun Masamune menahan Yukimura yang dikelilingi amarah.

"_Calm down, sweetie_..uhuk..." Yukimura memeluk Masamune yang tengah sekarat dengan erat.

"Nah, bocah Chosokabe, boleh kulihat lukisan kami?" Motochika langsung mengikuti apa kata Hiromoto dan membuka jaket serta bajunya dan dilempar ke lantai. Motochika berputar arah dan menunjukkan punggungnya kepada rekan-rekannya. Terlukislah punggung dengan beberapa bagian kulit yang sudah dikuliti sehingga daging merah segar terlihat yang dihiasi dengan darah bergambarkan malaikat yang dikunci di setiap sudut matahari. Mata rekan-rekannya melebar melihat tanda yang ada di punggung Motochika.

"...Rantainya semakin banyak," ucap Motonari terkejut.

"Apa kau tahu ini apa artinya, anakku?" Hiromoto menoleh ke arah Motonari yang terkejut. Motonari hanya menggeleng tidak percaya.

"...Selamat ulang tahun, Motonari Mouri," ucap Motochika dengan tatapan maut.

* * *

SELESAI! Maaf sekali kalau ini singkat! Ternyata kalau diketik terus bisa lebih dari 20 halaman *sedih* Maaf, minna-san!

Hell yeah she's back,

Kichikuri61


End file.
